Mengejar Hujan
by Yaklin1412
Summary: Aku bertemu dengannya di hari hujan. Aku tak tahu siapa dia dan apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Yang kutahu hanyalah dia sangat menyukai hujan. Yamamoto X OC / Reader. CHAPTER 10 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

_**1st fanfic by~Yaklin1412**_

_**Yamamoto X OC / _  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **__© Akira Amano_

**

* * *

**

**Mengejar Hujan**

**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

**

Kutatap keluar jendela. Bunyi rintik air hujan terdengar jelas dari dalam kamarku. Kutatap jalanan dibawahku dengan bosan. Orang - orang berlari terburu - buru menghindari hujan, mencoba tiba di tempat tujuan mereka sebelum hujan bertambah deras. Payung - payung berwarna - warni dan cipratan air hujan bercampur.

Ada seorang anak lelaki juga dibawah sana, Apa yang dilakukan anak itu hujan - hujan begini? Dia tidak terlihat terburu - buru ataupun tergesa - gesa, Dari pakaiannya kelihatannya dia sedang jogging. Badannya sudah basah kuyup, jelas saja karena dia tidak pakai payung. Memangnya dia tidak nonton ramalan cuaca atau tidak punya payung atau jas hujan?

Tiba - tiba dia berhenti. Aku tersentak dari pikiran - pikiranku. Jangan - jangan dia sudah tak tahan lagi dan kena paru - paru basah lalu pingsan! Aduh, kalau mau pingsan di depan rumah orang lain saja dong! Dia mendongak. Jangan - jangan dia sadar sedang diperhatikan. Ah, biar saja. Ini kan rumahku, terserah aku mau melihat siapa. Ternyata dia tak melihat ke arah rumahku. Matanya menatap ke arah langit.

Matanya, warnanya coklat tanah. Warna matanya cantik sekali. Aku jadi ingin punya mata seperti itu juga, Dia memejamkan matanya. Rambutnya basah dan berantakan karena hujan. Kenapa dia tidak memakai tudung jaketnya sih? Rambutnya hitam jabrik. Eh, ternyata rambutnya tidak benar - benar hitam. Rambutnya sedikit kecoklatan seperti matanya. Dia berdiri diam saja di tengah guyuran hujan.

Entah kenapa aku tak tertarik melihat ke arah lain. Mataku terpaku pada sosok anak lelaki di bawah sana. Dia tersenyum. Senyumannya lembut sekali. Aku baru tahu seorang lelaki bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

Dia pasti suka sekali pada hujan, ya. Atau mungkin saja dia sudah gila. Mana ada orang waras yang berdiri diam di bawah hujan seperti orang bodoh begitu. Tapi kalau melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu aku yakin pasti tidak akan ada orang yang bisa mengatakan bahwa dia gila. Kelihatan sekali bahwa dia menyukai hujan.

Waktu terasa lambat tapi juga cepat sekali saat itu. Aku tak yakin apakah dia berdiri di sana hanya selama beberapa menit atau beberapa jam. Tidak, tak mungikn dia berada di sana berjam - jam.

Walau begitu aku tetap tak yakin sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sampai dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan melanjutkan joggingnya yang tertunda. Aku terus menatap sosok itu sampai dia berbelok dan menghilang di ujung gang.

Tubuhku terasa basah. Kenapa ya? Eeeh! Tanpa sadar aku menjulurkan tubuhku sampai keluar dari jendela demi melihat cowok hujan tadi. Buru - buru kutarik badanku ke dalam kamar dan kututup jendelaku. Haaaah. Basah deh. Kuraih handukku.

Sambil mengeringkan rambutku aku tetap memikirkan cowok hujan tadi. Sepertinya umurnya masih 14 - 15 tahun, tapi badannya tinggi sekali. Kulitnya juga agak kecoklatan seperti sering terjemur matahari. Wajahnya ganteng juga dan style - nya juga tidak jelek.

"Keren juga," gumamku tanpa sadar. Aduh! Kuketuk kepalaku sendiri. Apa sih yang sedang kupikirkan? Aku bahkan tidak kenal cowok tadi, buat apa sih memikirkan dia. Haaah, kira - kira dia tinggal dimana ya? Sekolah dimana? Umurnya berapa? Dan yang paling penting siapa ya namanya?

Yang aku tahu hanyalah bahwa dia sangat menyukai hujan …

**~oOo~**

**

* * *

**

**Taraaa!**

**Selesai juga chap1!**

**Ini fic pertama yang saya bikin dengan OC yang saya ambil dari imajinasi seandainya saya tinggal di dunia Katekyo..**

**Maklum fic pertama jadi masih banyak kekurangan..**

**Saya akan senang kalau anda para readers sekalian mau memberi komentar dan kritik yang membangun..**

**Fic ini sempat saya hapus dan publish ulang..**

**Maaf untuk yang sudah me-review : **chiiGina7**,** Sparkle Wings**, **Su Zuna Ame**, dan **Aria Panda Chan

**OC disini sengaja tidak saya kasih nama..**

**Di chap berikut2nya nama OC akan ditunjukkan dengan "_"**

**Silahkan mengganti nama OC tersebut sesuai dengan imajinasi anda sekalian..**

**Terima kasih telah membaca..**

**Dan bagi yang me-review saya selalu membalas semua review lewat private message..**

**Silahkan cek inbox anda masing2..  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**1st fanfic by~Yaklin1412**_

_**Yamamoto X OC / _  
**_

**_Disclaimer : _**_© Akira Amano_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Mengejar Hujan**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 2_

* * *

**

"kyuu ni furidashita ame ga"

"machi wo yasashiku someru"

"hokori ya iya na koto mo arainagashite kureru"

Mataku masih terpejam tapi tanganku sudah bergerak untuk mematikan alarm hp-ku. Aku menguap malas dan merenggangkan badanku sedikit. Tatapanku beralih ke jalanan di bawah jendelaku. Apa aku masih berharap bisa melihat cowok hujan itu?

"Haaah~," aku menghela nafas. Sebagian karena cowok itu sebagian lagi karena aku masih ingin tidur lebih lama lagi. Sudah 3 hari berlalu dan aku masih belum melihat cowok hujan itu lagi. Memikirkan soal cowok itu membuat kejidupanku jadi tidak tenang. Tidurku terganggu, makanku terganggu, dan pelajaranku pun terganggu karena aku tak bisa konsen pada buku pelajaran. Mataku selalu ingin mengintip keluar jendela itu. Mencari sosoknya.

Apa aku akan lebih tenang kalau seandainya hari itu aku tak melihat dia? Apakah aku akan lebih senang seandainya sosok itu tak pernah muncul dalam kehidupanku? Mengaduk - aduk perasaanku dan membutakan perasaanku? Membuat tidurku tak nyenyak dan mengacaukan konsentrasiku?

Kurasa jauh di dalam hatiku aku tahu jawabannya. Meskipun perasaanku serasa diaduk dan perasaanku dibutakan. Meskipun tidurku jadi tak nyenyak dan konsentrasiku kacau. Sesungguhnya aku bersyukur. Bersyukur karena dia telah muncul dan memberi warna dalam hati dan hidupku.

Seperti biasa aku menyelesaikan mandi dan bersiap - siap menuju sekolah dalam waktu 20 menit. Kutatap bayanganku di cermin sekali lagi sebelum menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang makan keluargaku.

"Kak! Kakaaaak!" Aku terkesiap, terbangun dari alam khayalku. "Apa?" tanyaku pelan. Mencoba mengatur nafasku dan menenangkan diri dengan menyesap teh hijauku perlahan. Fuuuh, rasanya ketenangan diriku sudah kembali.

"Kakak dari tadi tidak dengar aku ngomong apa ya?" tanya adik laki - lakiku satu - satunya itu dengan sebal. "Errr," aku tak bisa menjawab karena aku memang tidak mendengarkan. Cowok hujan itu benar - benar telah membuatku kacau.

"Hari Sabtu nanti aku ada game melawan SMP Namimori. Ayah dan Ibu sudah janji akan datang. Kakak juga datang ya!" kata adikku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mencoba mengingat apakah aku memiliki janji atau tidak. Sepertinya tidak ada.

"Nanti aku akan memukul home run yang melewati rekor pemain SMP! Wahahaha," ujar adikku sambil menepuk - nepuk dada nya. Ayah - Ibu hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya, sementara aku hanya bisa geleng - geleng kepala.

"Cuma diterima sebagai pemain tim inti saja sudah over acting begitu. Dasar payah," kataku seraya mencomot satu buah kue nanas dan menuang teh hijau ke gelasku yang sudah kosong. Dari ujung mataku kulihat adikku cemberut karena tak dapat membalas kata - kataku. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Diterima sebagai tim inti itu kan hebat! Apalagi aku baru kelas 1! Aku satu - satunya anak kelas 1 di tim inti lho!" Adikku memang tidak mau kalah. Kutatap teh hijau ku. Wah! Salah satu daun teh ku berdiri! Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang bagus hari ini. Tanpa kusadari sebuah senyum mengembang di mulutku.

"_!Ayo cepat berangkat! Nanti kau telat!" kata Ibuku sambil membereskan piring. Wah! Sudah jam 7! Aku segera meneguk teh ku hingga habis. Setelah pamit pada Ayah - Ibuku aku segera berlari ke pintu dan memakai sepatuku dengan tergesa - gesa. Adikku masih saja ribut dari ruang makan.

"Masuk tim inti itu kehormatan besar! Apalagi kakak tahu tidak? Ini pertandingan melawan klub baseball SMP Namimori yang terkenal itu! Aku memang berbakat di baseball! Hoi, kak! Dengarkan kalau orang lagi ngomong!" tahu - tahu saja adikku sudah ada di sebelahku menjerit - jerit sementara aku memakai sepatu.

"Iya, iya. Aku berangkat dulu ya!" kuacak - acak rambut adikku lalu kulangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah. "Kakaaak! Aku belum selesai bicara! Di sana ada pemegang rekor home run SMP lho! Namanya kalau tak salah Yamamoto Takeshi. Hei, kaaaak!". Adikku memang paling tak suka didiamkan makanya aku sengaja meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kubuka gerbang rumah perlahan dan kukunci kembali.

"Semoga hari ini akan menjadi hari yang indah," ujarku seraya menatap langit biru diatas…

**~oOo~**

**

* * *

**

**Jreeeeenggg! Fuuuuuuh~**

**Chap2 selesai!**

**Buat yang tidak tahu lagu yang dijadiin alarm HP OC diawal cerita itu chara song-nya Yamamoto..**

**Wkwk, suara Yama kurang cocok buat nyanyi sihh menurut saya..**

**Cuma masukin aja dehh..**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang sudah membaca!**

**Repiu plisssss!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**1st fanfic by~Yaklin1412**_

_**Yamamoto X OC / _  
**_

**_Disclaimer : _**_© Akira Amano_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Mengejar Hujan**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 3_

* * *

**

Banyak sekali manusia hari ini di stasiun kereta. Padahal ini hari Rabu, bukan hari Senin. Kupercepat langkah - langkahku sambil menghindari orang - orang yang tergesa. Sebagian besar salaryman dan murid sepertiku. Kepalaku menengok ke kanan dan kiri melihat seandainya ada sosok yang kukenal atau mungkin si cowok hujan itu.

Ya ampun! Aku benar - benar jadi kacau gara - gara dia. Kugelengkan kepalaku, mencoba mengenyahkannya dari pikiranku. Pintu kereta sudah terbuka, aku buru - buru masuk. Syukulah aku berhasil mendapat tempat duduk. Aku duduk dan kembali lagi ke alam khayal ku.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di perhentian stasiun kereta Namimori. Alam khayal ku benar - benar mampu membuatku tak sadar waktu. Dari sini menuju SMP putri Midori, SMP ku hanya berjarak 10 menit jalan kaki.

Gerbang sekolahku masih terbuka lebar. Jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 7.40. Kulewati gerbang sekolah dan segera menuju ke arah kelasku di lantai 2. Tiba - tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan menggelayut di lenganku. Aku menatap ke arah tangan tersebut sebelum menatap ke arah si pemilik tangan.

"Pagi, _-chan!" Ternyata dia Miura Haru, teman sekelasku dari kelas 5 SD hingga sekarang dan juga sahabat karib ku. Dia tersenyum lebar, manis sekali. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum balik ke arahnya. "Ada apa? Kayaknya sedang bahagia yaa?" tanyaku setengah penasaran setengah bercanda.

"Hahi, _-chan tahu saja," katanya sambil tersenyum - senyum tak jelas. Khas gadis yang sedang kasmaran. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan cowok yang sedang disukainya yang sering dia bicarakan akhir - akhir ini.

"Soal Tsunayoshi-kun itu ya? Ada apa lagi sih, Ha-chan?" tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya tersenyum malu - malu dengan muka merah. Lalu Haru berkata pelan, "_-chan, nanti temani aku ke toko kue yaa. Kuenya enak lho dan lagi ada diskon."

Haru memang payah dalam berbohong, terlihat jelas sekali kalau ada maksud yang disembunyikannya. "Memangnya kamu janjian ketemuan dengan dia disana?" tanyaku lagi.

Haru menjawab dengan semangat, "Tidak, sih. Kemarin aku menguping pembicaraan Tsuna-san dengan Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto-san. Mereka mau ke pusat perbelanjaan di dekat toko kue itu. Mereka kira bisa jalan - jalan sembunyi - sembunyi dari Haru. Tidak akan bisa ya!" Dasar Haru, dia memang selalu bersemangat.

"Baiklah," kataku menyanggupi. "Tapi kau yang bayar ya." Wajar dong dia yang bayar, kan dia yang minta ditemani. "Hahi! _-chan. Jangan gitu doooong. Memangnya kamu nggak penasaran ingin melihat Tsuna - san?" Haru kelihatan sebal karena diminta mentraktirku. Aku hanya menjawab dengan santai, "Kalau minta ditemani harus bayar, kalau tidak aku pulang saja." Haru hanya bisa merengut saja mendengarnya.

Sebelum Haru sempat berkata apa - apa lagi, bel kelas berbunyi. Pak guru masuk ke dalam kelas dan Haru langsung pindah ke kursinya sendiri. Aku melirik Haru sekali lagi dan dia langsung menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saja melihatnya.

Rasanya aku tak sabar menunggu bel pulang dan menikmati kue gratis, keberuntungan ku yang pertama hari ini …

**~oOo~**

**

* * *

Sebenarnya saya kurang suka sama Haru sihh..**

**Biasa aja lebih tepatnya sama chara yang satu ini..**

**Tapi supaya cerita lebih mengalir saya buat saja dia jadi sahabat OC saya ini..**

**Entah kenapa pingin bikin Yaoi..**

**Anyway, DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA buat yang sudah membaca!**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**1st fanfic by~Yaklin1412**_

_**Yamamoto X OC / _**_

_**Disclaimer : **__© Akira Amano_

**

* * *

**

**Mengejar Hujan**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 4_

* * *

**

"_-chaaaan!" Aku merasa tanganku ditarik -tarik. Kelihatannya Haru excited sekali. Cinta memang mampu membuat orang jadi kacau. Untuk kasus Haru dari kacau jadi lebih kacau lagi.

"Iya, iya," ujarku seraya membereskan perlengkapan sekolah ku dan memasukkan buku - bukuku ke dalam tas. "Ayo! Cepat, cepat! Nanti bisa - bisa mereka sampai duluan!" Haru semakin menarik - narik lenganku. Aku pun terpaksa mempercepat beres - beresku. Setelah selesai Haru langsung menggandeng tanganku sembari setengah berjalan setengah berlari menuruni tangga.

Aku hampir terpeleset 2 kali karena tingkahnya itu. Tapi aku tak tega untuk memarahinya karena aura kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah sambil mencoba menyesuaikan kecepatanku dengannya. Hampir saja aku tersangkut di gerbang pemeriksaan karcis karena ulahnya.

Setelah kami duduk di kereta aku mulai menenangkan diri sambil mengatur nafasku. Kutatap Haru yang kini tengah duduk di sebelahku. Nafasnya terengah - engah dan dia bermandikan keringat karena berlari - lari. Wajar saja dia terengah - engah seperti itu, dia berlari dari tadi sambil menarik - narikku.

Kulirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kiriku. Sekarang pukul 3.12, masih sekitar 13 menit lagi sampai kami tiba di tempat tujuan. Sepertinya Haru tidak akan banyak berceloteh lagi di perjalanan ini. Kucoba membayangkan kira - kira seperti apa orang yang disukai oleh Haru itu.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, dari cerita - cerita Haru sepertinya dia adalah orang yang pemberani, kuat, baik hati, dan keren. Sangat heroik dan punya jiwa kepemimpinan tinggi. Persis seperti tokoh utama pria dari shoujo manga. Kelihatannya dia selalu bersama dengan 2 orang sahabatnya, Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

Dari deskripsi Haru, Gokudera - kun itu orangnya preman dan kasar. Tidak gentleman dan selalu menempel Tsuna. Dia juga memanggil Haru dengan sebutan gadis bodoh. Kalau Yamamoto - san itu orangnya baik dan ramah, serta sering cengengesan sendiri.

Sepertinya mereka adalah gerombolan yang menarik. Sayangnya aku tak tahu seperti apa penampilan Tsuna - san. Aku hanya tahu dia berambut dan bermata coklat muda. Mungkin dia seperti pangeran dan 2 sahabatnya seperti ajudan pangeran.

"Hahaha," tanpa sadar aku jadi tertawa sendiri karena membayangkan seorang pangeran dan 2 ajudannya di tengah pusat pertokoan. Persis seperti orang yang tidak waras. "Ada apa?" tanya Haru kepadaku. Mata coklatnya dipenuhi oleh rasa penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa - apa kok," kataku sambil tersenyum kepadanya. "Hahiii. Masa' sih tidak ada apa - apa? _-chan kan jarang sekali tertawa, pasti ada apa - apanya deh. Ada apa siiih?" dia dengan setengah bertanya setengah memaksaku untuk memberi jawaban dari rasa penasarannya.

"Aku hanya membayangkan seperti apa tampang dari pangeran berkuda putihmu, Tsuna - san itu dan 2 ajudannya, Gokudera - kun dan Yamamoto - san," jawabku tenang. Dia hanya mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam "hahi." Manis sekali temanku yang satu ini.

Terdengar bunyi peringatan bahwa kereta akan segera berhenti. Kugandeng tangan Haru sambil berkata, "Ayo kita ke tempat pangeran mu." Aku tersenyum geli saat menatap wajah Haru yang senyum - senyum tidak jelas sendiri.

Kami pun berjalan bergandengan membelah kerumunan orang menuju tempat sang pangeran …

**~oOo~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 selesaiiii!**

**Saya harap saya tidak membuat karakter Katekyo jadi terlalu OOC..**

**Oh iya kayaknya saya sudah bilang tapi saya katakan lagi..**

**OC disini memang TIDAK MEMILIKI NAMA..**

**Namanya terserah imajinasi pembaca saja..**

**Saya juga mau membuat versi cerita ini..**

**Bagaimana menurut para pembaca?**

**Tak lupa saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA untuk : ****chiiGhina7 **& **Sparkle Wings** yang sudah mau me review cerita ini..

**Nantikan kelanjutan cerita ini! Ahahaaaa~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**1st fanfic by~Yaklin1412**_

_**Yamamoto X OC / _**_

**_Disclaimer : _**_© Akira Amano_

**

* * *

**

**Mengejar Hujan**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 5_

* * *

**

"Yang itu bukan?" tunjukku ke arah seorang cowok berambut coklat muda. "Hahi, bukan bukan." jawab Haru sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kami sudah mondar - mandir di jalanan selama 20 menit namun masih belum menemukan "Tsuna - san".

"Ha-chan, ayo kita makan kue dulu baru cari mereka lagi. Aku lapar!" pintaku padanya dengan tatapan memelas. "Sebentar lagi! Haru tidak akan menyerah dalam mencari Tsuna - san karena Haru percaya bahwa kami ditakdirkan untuk bersama dan Haru pasti dapat menemukan Tsuna - san di antara sekian banyak orang!" kata Haru berapi - api.

Kalau sudah begini aku hanya bisa pasrah saja. Akhirnya kami kembali berjalan, mata kami terus bergerak melihat ke kanan - kiri, depan - belakang, atas - bawah (?). Mencari - cari pangeran Haru dan kedua ajudannya.

Tiba - tiba saja ada 3 orang cowok berjalan ke arah kami. Sepertinya Haru tidak menyadari mereka karena terlalu sibuk mencari "Tsuna - san" nya. Rambut cowok yang berdiri di tengah kedua cowok itu jabrik coklat muda, matanya juga coklat muda. Dia keren seperti pangeran, persis seperti khayalan ku.

Cowok itu terus berjalan ke arah kami. Apa ini "Tsuna - san" nya Haru? "Hai! Kalian manis deh, mau ke karaoke bareng kami nggak?" tanya cowok itu ke kami berdua sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit. Eeeuuuuhh! Tak mungkin ini si Tsunayoshi Sawada itu!

Langsung saja kutarik tangan Haru dan kami buru - buru berjalan menjauhi kumpulan cowok genit nggak jelas itu. "Mau kemana? Kayaknya buru - buru amat." cowok - cowok itu sudah mendahului dan mengelilingi kami. Haru berbisik pelan, "Hahii! Bagaimana ini _-chan?". "Tidak apa - apa aku akan memikirkan jalan keluar," jawabku lembut mencoba menenangkan Haru walaupun sebetulnya aku juga bingung.

"Kok diam saja sih? Ayo kita jalan," salah satu cowok tersebut mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Haru. Dengan sigap aku meraih tangan cowok tersebut dan memiting tangannya ke belakang punggungnya. KREK! Ups, sepertinya aku memakai terlalu banyak tenaga.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" cowok itu menjerit kesakitan sementara aku langsung menarik tangan Haru dan berlari secepatnya. Kami berdua tidak berani menoleh ke belakang lagi tapi kami sama - sama dapat mendengar suara cowok tadi dan temannya yang mengejar kami.

Tiba - tiba saja Haru berhenti berlari. "Ha-chan! Kau kenapa? Mereka masih mengejar kita! Ayo lari lagi!" kataku panik sambil melirik ke belakang sekilas. Ketiga cowok itu semakin mendekat. Rasa panik mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Haru! Sedang apa kau disini?" terdengar suara seorang anak laki - laki yang terdengar malu - malu dan tidak tegas. Aku menatap ke arah si pemilik suara. Seorang anak laki - laki pendek dengan rambut jabrik tinggi dan mata berwarna coklat muda yang memakai seragam SMP Namimori.

"Hahii! Tsuna - san! Tolong Haru! Tadi ada pria yang menggangu Haru dan juga teman Haru!" kata Haru dengan semangat dan senyum yang terkembang lebar. Padahal situasi lagi gawat begini tapi dia masih bisa senang begitu hanya karena bertemu "Tsuna-san" nya.

"Hei kau! Cewek sok jual mahal! Gak usah banyak tingkah deh! Beraninya main kasar! Sini kalau berani!" kata salah satu dari ketiga cowok tadi dengan kasar. Dasar cowok payah! Aku naik pitam dan sudah akan menghajar cowok itu ketika tiba - tiba saja Haru sudah menarikku kebelakang "Tsuna - san".

"Ha-chan! Kau apa - apaan sih? Biarkan aku menghajar mereka sampai pu-!" kata - kataku terhenti karena Haru membekap mulutku. "Ssssstttt! Diam saja _-chan! Apa kau tak ingin melihat aksi heroik Tsuna - san?" kata Haru dengan mata berbinar - binar sambil menatap punggung dari sosok pendek "Tsuna-san".

"Hmmmff! Mmphhh!" Memang bisa apa cowok kecil pendek kurus dan lemah itu sih? Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas tampang bingung bercampur ketakutannya dari sini. Haru sudah buta atau apa sih?

"Sedang apa kau di sini wanita bodoh? Mengganggu saja sih!" kata seorang laki - laki dari belakang kami. "Hahiii! Memangnya kenapa kalau Haru ada disini? Terserah Haru mau ada dimana yang Haru mau!" jawab Haru ngotot ke arah sang pemilik suara.

Sementara mereka meneruskan perdebatan tak penting mereka, aku melihat ke arah cowok itu. Dia juga memakai seragam SMP Namimori. Rambutnya yang silver panjang membingkai wajahnya dan matanya berwarna hijau, terlihat sekali bahwa dia blasteran. Kupingnya ditindik dan dia memakai kalung juga gelang. Sebuah rokok terselip di ujung mulutnya.

Dia menatap galak ke arah cowok - cowok tadi lalu berkata, "Ngapain kalian? Mau mencoba menantang Jyuudaime hah!". Cowok - cowok itu langsung pada bubar terintimidasi oleh cowok rambut silver itu. Pasti dia yang namanya Gokudera.

"Wah, wah Gokudera. Kenapa kau marah - marah begitu sih? Eh, ternyata ada Haru!" terdengar suara seorang lelaki lain dari belakang kami. Suara yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya tapi entah kenapa suaranya terasa akrab sekali.

Mataku terpaku menatap sosok itu. Mata coklat, rambut jabrik hitam kecoklatan pendek. Kulit yang kecoklatan terbakar matahari. Tubuh yang tinggi. Senyum ramah menghias wajahnya. "Cowok hujan," tanpa kusadari kata - kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulutku.

"Eh?" tanyanya padaku. Mata coklat yang menggangu kehidupanku selama 3 hari terakhir itu menatap ke arahku. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku sendiri. Untuk sesaat itu rasanya waktu tidak bergerak dan seluruh dunia diam.

Akhirnya kutemukan hujan yang membasahi hari - hariku dengan kegalauan …

**~oOo~**

**

* * *

Kukukuku~**

**Gak kerasa udah chapter 5..**

**Apakah cerita ini bagus atau tidak saya tidak tahu..**

**Tapi menurut saya cerita ini tidak jelek untuk fic pertama..**

**Rencananya ending fic ini ada 2 happy & sad ending..**

**Hahahaha, habisnya nggak rela Yama sama cewek lain..**

**Walaupun cewek itu OC bikinan sendiri..**

**Kayaknya bahasa saya agak terlalu lebay&puitis dehh..**

**Ahh biarkanlah..**

**TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA!**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter 6!**

**YA-HAAAA!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**1st fanfic by~Yaklin1412**_

_**Yamamoto X OC / _**_

_**Disclaimer : **© Akira Amano_

**

* * *

**

**Mengejar Hujan**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 6_

* * *

**

Deg Deg Deg …

Deg Deg Deg …

Bunyi jantungku bergema ke seluruh tubuhku. Perutku terasa mulas. Kepalaku terasa berputar - putar. Mataku berkunang - kunang. Tanganku berkeringat dingin. Paru - paruku terasa berat. Tenggorokanku tercekat.

Aku dan Haru berjalan bersama dengan Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san, dan Yamamoto-san alias si pria hujan. Haru sibuk berceloteh ria dengan Tsuna-san. Obrolan mereka sering sekali diinterupsi oleh Gokudera-san dengan kasar (hampir tiap Haru mengatakan 5 kata selalu ditimpali olehnya), sementara Yamamoto-san hanya tertawa-tawa saja. Tsuna-san terlihat kebingungan. Kasihan juga dia.

Kurasa ini bukan saatnya mengasihani orang lain. Kondisiku sendiri juga amat sangat mengenaskan. Kalau lebih lama lagi bersama dengan si pria hujan, mungkin jantungku bisa bocor. Suara tawanya yang renyah memperburuk kondisiku. Kakiku terasa gemetar dan lemas, sepertinya sudah di ambang batas menopang tubuhku.

"Kau baik - baik saja?" tanya suara yang ramah dan rendah padaku. Rasanya jantungku hampir meloncat keluar mendengar suara itu.

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menjawab dengan tenang, "Aku baik - baik saja. Terima kasih." Lalu aku tersenyum ramah padanya.

Ketika dia balas tersenyum padaku, jantungku lagi - lagi ingin melompat keluar. "Baguslah kalau kau baik - baik saja. Habisnya tadi waktu kau melihatku kau seperti melihat setan dan mukamu pucat. Ahaha," katanya sambil nyengir lebar.

Aku hanya tersenyum saja sambil bilang "ooh." Kualihkan pandanganku ke jalan di depan dengan tenang. Kalau menatapnya lebih lama lagi aku bisa kehilangan kendali.

"Oh iya tadi kau bilang cowok hujan ya?" tanyanya padaku. Nada ramahnya tidak berubah.

"Iya. Yamamoto-san dengar ya?" tanyaku balik sambil tetap melihat ke arah lain.

"Ahaha, begitulah. Maksudmu aku, ya?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah dirinya.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Haruskah aku jujur? "Mungkin. Memangnya kenapa?" aku tak bisa bohong padanya tapi juga malu kalau harus jujur.

"Aku kira itu aku. Karena aku suka sekali hujan. Apa terlihat dari wajahku kalau aku suka hujan, ya?" tanyanya polos sambil meraba wajahnya sendiri.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tahu. Kita kan baru berkenalan hari ini," aku tidak bohong. Memang baru hari ini kami berkenalan tapi ini bukan pertama kali aku melihatnya.

"Lagipula aku tidak bilang kalau yang kumaksud cowok hujan itu Yamamoto-san kan?" kataku padanya.

"Oooh begitu ya," jawabnya dengan ceria.

"Tapi memang aku teringat akan hujan saat bertemu Yamamoto-san," kataku sambil tersenyum padanya. Aku bisa melihat dia menatapku dengan agak bingung. Seakan - akan mata coklatnya bertanya kenapa.

Aku tak menggubris tatapan matanya itu. Setelah percakapan singkat tadi debar jantungku mulai lebih terkendali. Fuuuh, syukurlah.

"_-chan! Sudah sampai lho!" kata Haru semangat. Akhirnya dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Tsuna-san.

Haru menggandengku masuk ke dalam bangunan kafe yang didominasi warna pastel itu. Kami duduk di sebuah meja bundar dan Haru berdebat lagi dengan Gokudera-san soal kursi. Mereka sadar tidak sih bahwa orang - orang memperhatikan mereka?

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan soal kursi selesai kami semua duduk dengan urutan searah aku, Haru, Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san, dan Yamamoto-san. Aku berakhir duduk di sebelah Yamamoto-san.

Waitress menghampiri kami dan memberikan menu kepada kami masing - masing. Aku dan Haru asyik memilih - milih kue. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya bisa makan kue lezat dan gratis, juga bisa bertemu Yamamoto-san lagi.

Setelah memilih - milih beberapa saat akhirnya aku memesan Blackforest Gateau sementara Haru memesan chocolate mousse. Tsuna-san memesan parfait, Gokudera-san kopi, sedangkan Yamamoto-san barley tea.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang kami semua mengobrol. Tsuna-san benar-benar orang yang sangat pemalu dan rendah diri, terlihat sekali dari caranya berbicara. Namun sepertinya dia jugalah yang paling normal dibandingkan Yamamoto-san dan Gokudera-san. Haru terlihat sangat menikmati pembicaraan ini, mungkin karena ia duduk disebelah Tsuna-san.

Ketika pesanan kami datang, aku langsung saja makan. Rasa mulas dan sesak memang masih ada, apalagi kini sang penyebab duduk tepat di sebelahku. Tapi kualihkan konsentrasiku ke kue lezat nan memikat di hadapanku. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus menikmati kue ini karena ini kan gratis.

Setelah selesai makan Haru bertanya padaku, "Enak tidak, _-chan?". Sudah pasti aku menjawab iya. Dia pun mulai berbangga diri dengan mengatakan bahwa sudah sewajarnya kue itu enak karena dia yang membayarkannya dan juga karena ada Tsuna disitu.

Sementara Haru terus mengoceh aku memandang keluar jendela. Haaah, malas rasanya ikut - ikutan dalam keramaian seperti ini. Aku orangnya memang tidak suka keramaian. Tidak seperti Haru yang suka ribut dan berisik sendiri. Anehnya kami berdua tetap bisa bersahabat akrab.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan," kata Yamamoto-san tiba-tiba memotong perdebatan panjang antara Gokudera-san dan Haru.

"Hahiii langit masih cerah kok. Apa jangan - jangan Yamamoto-san mau mengusir Haru ya?" kata Haru sambil menunjuk ke arah langit yang masih cerah.

Tsuna dan Gokudera-san juga terlihat bingung karena langit memang masih cerah. Aku kembali memandang langit diatas. Memang masih cerah, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa perkataan Yamamoto-san benar. Bagaimanapun juga dia kan cowok hujan.

"Apa jangan-jangan matamu itu sudah mulai rusak karena kebanyakan melihat bola baseball hah, Yakyuu-baka!" ujar Gokudera-san setengah marah setengah menuduh sambil menunjuk ke arah mata Yamamoto-san.

"Aku yakin hujan akan segera turun," kata Yamamoto dengan nada tegas. Senyum di wajahnya menghilang dan sorot matanya tegas. Gokudera-san terdiam karena perubahan Yamamoto-san itu.

…

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita cepat pulang," kata Tsuna memecah keheningan di meja itu. Kami semua langsung bangkit berdiri dari meja. Aku menemani Haru ke kasir sementara di belakang kami Gokudera sibuk meyakinkan Tsuna agar dia yang membayar makanan Tsuna-san.

Setelah selesai membayar kami semua keluar dari kafe tersebut (tentunya kue ku dibayarkan oleh Haru) dan berjalan bersama-sama ke stasiun kereta. Aku tidak banyak bicara sepanjang perjalanan ke stasiun itu. Paling-paling hanya menimpali percakapan Haru, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san, dan Tsuna.

Aku tidak ingin menggangu Haru yang kelihatan bahagia sekali di sisi Tsuna. Walaupun sebetulnya aku masih tida mengerti apa bagusnya Tsuna-san nya Haru itu.

TIK TIK TIK

DRRRRRRSSSSH

Tiba-tiba saja hujan langsung turun deras mennguyur kami dan semua orang yang berada di jalan. Padahal baru berapa detik yang lalu langit masih cerah, sekarang hujan sudah turun begini deras.

"Ayo cepat lari! Stasiunnya sudah dekat kok! Ayo!" kataku sambil berlari menggandeng Haru. Yamamoto-san dan yang lainnya berlari di belakang kami.

Huuufff, setelah berlari beberapa menit kami sudah sampai di stasiun. Aku mengecek tasku yang dari tadi kupeluk dengan kedua tangan. Syukurlah isi tasku tidak basah sama sekali. Bajuku juga tidak begitu basah. Yang basah hanya rambutku dan bagian bahu bajuku saja.

"Ha-chan, kamu basah tidak?" tanyaku sambil menghampiri temanku itu.

"Tidak. Haru tak terlalu basah kok. _-chan sendiri bagaimana? Tidak basah kan?" tanya Haru kembali padaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lalu berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja kok. Semuanya berkat Yamamoto-san. Coba kalu tadi Yamamoto-san tidak bilang soal hujan. Pasti sekarang kita semua basah kuyup." Aku melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

"O, iya ya. Terimakasih ya, Yamamoto-san!" kata Haru pada Yamamoto-san sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ahaha. Ini hanya hal kecil, kok," kata Yamamoto-san sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"I- iya, kau hebat Yamamoto. Bisa tahu hujan akan datang seperti itu," kata Tsuna memuji.

"Cih," Gokudera-san hanya mendengus kesal sambil membuang muka. Kelihatannya dia tak begitu senang Yamamoto-san dipuji oleh Tsuna-san.

"Itu wajar saja, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Guardian of Rain mu. Dame-Tsuna."

"E-eh Reborn?" kata Tsuna-san menanggapi suara anak-anak yang entah darimana asalnya itu.

"Ciaossu!" kata seorang bayi berpakaian kemeja dengan seekor cicak(?) berwarna hijau yang hinggap di topi fedora si bayi itu.

'Tunggu, memangnya bayi bisa bicara?' batinku. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi bayi itu keluar dari sebuah kotak alat pemadam kebakaran.

"Reborn-chan!" panggil Haru pada bayi itu dengan ceria. O, iya Haru kan paling suka dengan anak-anak. "Reborn-san!" panggil Gokudera-san dengan nada bicara yang hormat dan segan. "Yo!" sapa Yamamoto-san kepada anak itu sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Siapa sebetulnya bayi ini?

"Tsuna-san, badanmu basah! Nanti bisa masuk angin! Ini, pakai jaketnya Haru!" kata Haru pada Tsuna seraya menyerahkan jaketnya yang berwarna pink ke Tsuna.

"A-a-aku baik-baik saja kok, Haru. Tak usa-" kata-kata Tsuna dipotong oleh Haru, "Aduh! Haru tak mau tahu! Pokoknya Tsuna-san harus pakai jaket pulangnya! Kalau tidak Tsuna-san bisa sakit desu!"

Tsuna hanya bisa pasrah memakai jaket pink itu. Benar-benar tidak macho.

"Heh! Apa maumu wanita bodoh? Masa' kau menyuruh Jyuudaime memakai jaket seperti itu?" kata Gokudera memulai pertengkaran (lagi) dengan Haru.

"Dasar, sekali dame tetap saja dame. Masa' seorang bos bukannya bersikap gentleman dan meminjamkan jaket malah dipinjamkan jaket?" kata bayi bernama Reborn itu sebelum menendang Tsuna. Kelihatannya tendangannya sakit.

HACHIIIH!

Aduh, aku bersin. Sepertinya Haru tidak sadar karena sibuk berdebat dengan Gokudera-san. Aku tak ingin membuat Haru merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatku hujan-hujanan.

SRET

Eh, hangat. Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang hangat di punggungku. Ternyata itu jaket, sebuah jaket sports berwarna biru tua. Hmm, sepertinya aku pernah melihat jaket ini.

"_-san kedinginan ya?" tanya Yamamoto-san padaku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Iya, agak. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawabku sambil melepas jaket itu dan mengembalikannya ke Yamamoto-san. "Ini kukembalikan, ya," kataku padanya.

"Dipakai saja. Nanti kau kedinginan," kata Yamamoto memberikan jaket itu padaku lagi.

"Tapi nanti Yamamoto-san bisa sakit. Lagipula nanti repot mengembalikannya!" kataku lagi sambil menatap Yamamoto-san dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ahaha. Kalau aku tak usah dipikirkan. Aku sudah biasa latihan, jadi badanku ini kuat. Lagipula tadi kau sampai bersin begitu," kata Yamamoto-san lagi.

Akhirnya aku menyerah. "Ya sudah! Aku pakai, nih!" kataku sambil memakai jaket yang kebesara itu dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat. Yamamoto-san hanya cengengesan saja.

"O iya, tadi Yamamoto-san bilang sering latihan? Latihan apa?" tanyaku lagi. Tapi sebelum Yamamoto-san sempat menjawab aku sudah memotongnya. "Biar kutebak! Hmmm, baseball bukan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Haha! Iya! Benar sekali! Wah, kok kau bisa tahu sih?" kelihatannya dia agak terkejut karena aku bisa tahu.

"Soalnya kau membawa-bawa bat baseball kemana-mana. Biasanya yang membawa barang seperti itu kemana-mana kalau bukan preman pasti maniak baseball," jawabku yakin. "Nah, Yamamoto-san kan tidak terlihat seperti preman, jadi Yamamoto-san pasti maniak baseball."

Yamamoto-san hanya tertawa kecil saja mendengar penjelasanku itu. Kami berdua hanya saling tersenyum saja. Senangnya bisa mengobrol seperti ini dengan Yamamoto-san.

"HOI! YAKYUU-BAKA! Ayo pulang! Jangan buat jyuudaime menunggu!" panggil Gokudera-san. Entah sejak kapan perdebatan antara dia dan Haru sudah selesai.

"Iya, iya! Aku kesana!" katanya pada Gokudera-san. "Sudah dulu ya, _-san!" katanya padaku lalu berlari ke tempat Gokudera-san dan Tsuna-san.

"_-chan! Ayo pulang!" kata Haru sambil tersenyum-senyum bahagia dan menggandeng tanganku.

"Sebentar, Ha-chan," kataku pada Haru lalu berteriak ke arah Yamamoto-san, "YAMAMOTO-SAN! JAKETMU!"

Dia berbalik lalu balas berteriak, "NANTI KEMBALIKAN PADAKU PADA PERTANDINGAN HARI SABTU INI YAA!" lalu ia melambaikan tangan dan memamerkan senyumnya kemudian berbalik dan lenyap di antara kerumunan orang.

'Pertandingan hari Sabtu?' batinku bingung. Maksudnya apa? Ya, sudahlah sekarang lebih baik aku cepat pulang.

"Ayo, Ha-chan! Kita pulang!" kataku pada Haru. Kami berdua pun berjalan menuju loket kereta. Setelah kami duduk di kereta Haru terus saja bercerita padaku tentang kejadian hari ini. Dia senang sekali, aku jadi ikut senang juga melihatnya. Setelah Haru selesai bercerita aku menyuruhnya untuk diam dan istirahat sebentar. Karena walaupun dia terlihat senang tapi aku tahu bahwa dia capek sekali hari ini.

Sementara Haru diam pikiranku memikirkan kejadian hari ini.

Kenapa Gokudera-san memanggil Tsuna jyuudaime ya? Apa maksudnya Tsuna-san itu anak kesepuluh di keluarganya?

Bayi tadi itu sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa dia menyebut Yamamoto-san Rain Guardian?

Dan apa maksud pertandingan hari Sabtu itu ya?

Haah, aku ingin menanyakan semuanya pada Haru. Tapi kuurungkan karena dia terlihat lelah. Aku juga lelah sekali hari ini.

"Haaah," kuhembuskan nafas, berharap kelelahanku akan hilang bersama helaan nafasku itu. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam. Wangi. Aku mencium wangi hujan dan sedikit keringat bercampur wangi cologne dari jaket Yamamoto-san. Wangi yang menyegarkan, seperti sang pemilik jaket. Jaket ini juga hangat, besar lagi. Yamamoto-san badannya besar sih. Untung tadi dia memaksaku memakai jaketnya. Aku jadi terhindar dari masuk angin dan bisa membawa sesuatu sebagai pengingat tentangnya.

Wangi dan kehangatannya menyelimutiku, kapankah aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?

**~oOo~**

**

* * *

**

**Chap 6 done!**

**Saya cuma bisa bikin fic ini pas hari hujan!**

**Jadi update nya tergantung cuaca!**

**Wkwkwk..**

**R&R?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_**1st fanfic by~Yaklin1412**_

_**Yamamoto X OC / _**_

_**Disclaimer :** ____Akira Amano_

**

* * *

**

**Mengejar Hujan**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 7_

* * *

**

SRRRR SRRRR SRRRR

PIIP PIIP PIIP

PIIP PIIP PIIP

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan malas ke arah mesin cuci yang sudah ribut bernunyi. Kubuka pintu mesin cuci itu dan kuambil satu-persatu baju-baju yang sudah kering. Keranjang plastik biru yang kubawa dalam sekejap saja sudah penuh dengan baju yang masih hangat dan harum.

"Haaah." Kuhembuskan nafasku dengan sebal. Aku paling malas mengurus cucian. Biasanya aku hanya mengurus cucian kalau sudah giliranku untuk melakukan tugas itu.

Tapi, kali ini beda. Karena kemarin aku meminjam jaket si cowok hujan, Yamamoto Takeshi-san. Entah kenapa aku ingin segera mencuci jaket itu. Begitu inginnya sampai aku menawarkan diri untuk mengerjakan cucian hari ini.

Setelah beberapa lama memindahkan baju akhirnya kutemukan juga jaket Yamamoto-san. Jaket sports berwarna biru muda itu kini ada dalam genggaman tanganku.

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian kemarin sambil memeluk jaket itu. Hangat, harum, tapi bukan wangi cowok hujan lagi. Sedih juga tak bisa menghirum wanginya dari jaket itu lagi.

"Hai, kak! Tumben kakak rajin mengerjakan cucian!" kata adikku yang datang tiba-tiba dan langsung membuka pintu dengan keras.

Aku terkesiap dan reflek langsung melepas jaket itu. "Aaah, soalnya hari ini aku banyak waktu dan tidak ada kerjaan. Mau bantu aku?" Dasar adikku ini! Datang tiba-tiba tidak pakai ketuk dulu!

"Tidak mau, ah. Malas. Tadi aku baru habis latihan."

"Oooh begitu," jawabku seadanya. 'Kalau tidak mau bantu, pergi sana!' batinku

"Eh, kak ini punya siapa?" tanya adikku sambil mengambil jaket Yamamoto-san yang sudah kumasukkan ke keranjang.

"I- itu punya temanku." Kuambil jaket itu dari tangannya.

"Ooo. Punya cowoknya kakak yaa?" Sebuah seringai menyebalkan menghiasi wajah adikku.

"Bukan kok! Ini punya temanku! Dia meminjamkan padaku karena aku kedinginan!" Aku berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang mulai memerah. Yamamoto-san? Pacarku? Yang benar saja!

"Heee~ Kalau begitu kenapa kakak mukanya merah begitu? Hehehe. Cieeeh yang sudah dapat pacar," goda adikku.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BELUM PUNYA PACAR! KALAU TAK MAU BANTU AKU KELUAR SANA!" Aku lempar adikku itu dengan kaus kaki yang baru mau kumasukkan ke keranjang baju. Entah kaus kaki milik siapa itu.

"KAKAK PUNYA PACAR~ KAKAK PUNYA PACAR~ LALALALA~ OOOH INDAHNYAA MASA MUDAAA~," nyanyi adikku dengan tidak jelasnya sambil menghindari kaus kaki yang kulempar.

Terus saja kulempar adikku dengan kaus kaki yang bisa kutemukan sementara ia terus bernyanyi sambil menghindari lemparanku. Kesal rasanya melihat dia berhasil menghindari semua lemparanku. Adikku ini memang punya kemampuan motorik yang bagus.

"HEI! Kalian berdua jangan berantem!" jerit ibuku dari dapur.

Menderngar jeritan ibuku adikku itu langsung diam dan kumanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melempar kaus kaki ke arah wajahnya. Kuambil anacang-ancang dan ...

PLOK!

"Yesss!" sorakku senang. Sementar adikku hanya bisa memasang tampang sebal.

Kupasang sebuah senyum kemenangan. "Itu tadi HOME RUN, kan?" Aku sengaja menekankan di kata home run.

"Cih!" dengus adikku sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kali ini aku mengalah! Aku nggak mau dimarahi ibu!" Dasar, adikku memang tak akan mau mengakui kekalahan.

Aku kembali meneruskan pekerjaanku yang sempat tertunda karena ulah adikku itu. Kulipat dan kumasukkan baju-baju ke keranjangnya.

"O iya, kak. Jangan lupa ya hari Sabtu nanti!" kata adikku sambil membuka pintu.

"Memang ada apa hari Sabtu?" tanyaku sambil tetap melipat baju. Kemarin Yamamoto-san, sekarang adikku. Sebetulnya ada apa sih dengan hari Sabtu?

"Oi! Kakak lupa ya!" Aku hanya bisa menatap adikku bingung.

Adikku menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "Kan kemarin-kemarin sudah kuingatkan! Sabtu besok aku ada pertandingan baseball lawan SMP Namimori."

"Masa' sih kau sudah bilang? Aku tak ingat," kataku sambil mengingat-ingat lagi. Akhir-akhir ini yang ada di pikiranku hanya cowok hujan itu. Hal lain jadi terlupakan.

"Aaah, sudahlah! Yang jelas sudah kuingatkan! Jadi, besok kakak harus datang!"

"Iya, iya," jawabku acuh tak acuh sambil mengangkat keranjang baju yang sudah dipenuhi tumpukan baju yang kulipat rapi.

"Huh! Mentang-mentang baru punya pacar yang dipikirin cuma pacarnya mulu! Jadi pikun deh!" Adikku mengejekku lagi sebelum dia lari keluar dan kabur.

'Bisanya cuma kabur tapi banyak omong!' batinku melihat adikku kabur.

...

Tunggu, tadi adikku bilang apa? Pertandingan baseball lawan SMP Namimori? Bukannya itu ...

Sekolahnya Yamamoto-san?

Jangan-jangan Yamamoto-san tahu aku bakal menonton pertandingan itu?

...

Tunggu dulu! Darimana dia tahu?

"Aaaah, sudahlah!" ujarku sambil menggaruk kepalaku.

Biar besok kupastikan sendiri saja.

-keesokan harinya-

Pakai yang mana ya?

Aduh! Biasanya memilih baju tidak pernah semerepotkan ini! Pakai yang ini atau yang ini saja ya? Ya ampun! Sudah 20 menit aku mematut di depan kaca mencoba-coba baju!

"Haaah." Aku menghela nafas sambil merebahkan tubuhku ke atas kasurku. Apa begini ya, rasanya jatuh cinta? Selalu ingin tampil cantik di hadapan dia yang kita suka?

TOK TOK TOK

"_-chan! Ayo cepat! Ayah sudah menunggu lho!" kata ibuku dari luar pintu.

"Iya, bu! Sebentar!" jawabku seadanya.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan memakai kaus berwarna biru tua dengan jaket sports berwarna biru muda yang warnanya mirip jaket Yamamoto-san dan rok pendek di atas lutut berwarna putih. Rambutku kuikat satu lalu aku mengambil tas ransel kecilku. Setelah memastikan bahwa aku sudah membawa jaket Yamamoto-san aku segera menuruni tangga. Di teras rumah, ayah dan ibuku sudah menunggu. Segera kupakai kaus kaki putihku yang panjangnya di bawah lutut dan sepatu sportsku. Kenapa gayaku sporty sekali hari ini?

"Wah, cantik sekali putri ibu," puji ibuku di mobil. Ayahku juga ikut mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tetap konsen mengemudi. Aku tersenyum senang. Syukurlah penampilanku tidak aneh.

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di SMP Namimori. Setelah ayah memarkir mobil, aku, ibu, dan ayah segera masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah tersebut. Kami langsung menuju ke lapangan sekolah tersebut. Setibanya di lapangan tribun penonton sudah ramai. Sebagian besar adalah keluarga dan teman-teman dari para pemain di lapangan.

Aku duduk di sebelah ayah dan ibuku yang kini sibuk mengobrol dengan orang tua lain. Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Jam itu menunjukkan jam 9 lewat 26 menit. Tinggal 19 menit sebelum permainan dimulai.

Kucoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan melihat sekelilingku. Di lapangan terlihat pemain mulai berkumpul. Para pemain SMP Namimori memakai seragam berwarna putih, sementara para pemain dari SMP adikku memakai seragam berwarna biru tua bergaris-garis biru muda. Di kana-kiri ku para orang tua asyik mengobrol sedangkan para suporter dari masing-masing sekolah sudah mulai menyiapkan spanduk dan yel-yel.

Perutku mulai terasa lapar. Kuputuskan membuka kantung kuaci (biji bunga matahari kering) yang kubawa dalam tasku. Aku mulai membuka kulit kuaci itu dan memakan satu-persatu sambil mengamati lapangan. Ah! Adikku terlihat di lapangan. Sepertinya sedang rapat strategi sebelum bertanding.

"Midori tanabiku Namimori no"

"Dai naku shou naku nani ga ii"

"Eh?" ujarku kaget. Terdengar suara cempreng kecil dari arah atasku. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan melihat sesosok burung kecil kuning berbadan bulat terbang mengitar di atas kepalaku.

"Itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage"

"Ah, tomo ni utao Namimori Chuu"

Burung itu terus bernyanyi sambil terbang merendah dan lalu turun ke atas bangku penonton di sebelahku. Burung kecil itu menatapku dan kuaciku. Sepertinya dia lapar.

"Ini, kau lapar kan?" Kuberikan kuaci yang sudah kubuka dari kulitnya ke burung kecil itu. Dia langsung mematukinya. 'Lucu sekali burung ini,' batinku sambil mengelus kepala burung kecil itu. Sekejap saja kuaci yang kuberi sudah habis. "Mau lagi? Masih banyak, kok." Aku memberi kuaci lagi, kali ini 3 sekaligus. Dia mematuk-matuk sambil bercicip di sebelahku.

"Kamu manis ya! Nyanyianmu juga bagus! Siapa yang mengajarimu bernyanyi?" tanyaku pada burung itu lagi. Sebetulnya aku hanya sekedar bertanya jadi aku agak kaget ketika burung itu menjawab, "Hibari, Hibari."

'Hibari (skylark)? Bukannya itu nama jenis burung?' batinku bingung.

PRIIIIIT

Aku tersentak keluar dari pikiranku karena suara peluit itu. Wait muncul di tengah lapangan dan 1 wakil dari masing-masing tim maju untuk tos koin. Ternyata tim adikku mendapat giliran duluan. Pemain yang diturunkan pertama adalah salah satu pemain senior di sekolah adikku.

Ketika aku menengok, burung itu sudah tak ada. Yang tersisa hanya remah sisa kuaciku. Kuputuskan untuk kembali berkonsentrasi menonton pertandingan. Sebetulnya aku tak begitu mengerti baseball tapi aku tetap mencoba menonton.

'Ternyata baseball itu seru juga ya,' kata hati kecilku.

Kini sudah giliran SMP Namimori untuk memukul. Muncul seorang pemain. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena tertutup topi yang ia pakai, tapi pemain itu hebat sekali! Ia memukul bola hingga bolanya terbang jauh melewati pagar pembatas lapangan. Pemain bernomor punggung 80 dari SMP Namimori itu terus berlari melewati 2 base sekaligus. Larinya cepat!

"Oooosh! Itu baru anakku! Takeshi!" terdengar suara seorang bapak yang berteriak menyemangati pemain itu. Bapak itu memakai pakaian pembuat sushi.

...

'Eh? Dia bilang Takeshi? Jangan-jangan pemain itu ...'

"KYAAAA! TAKESHIII!" jeritan gadis-gadis fans di belakangku langsung membuktikan hipotesisku.

Ternyata Yamamoto-san itu bukan hanya tampan, baik, dan tinggi. Dia juga populer dan jago main baseball. Mungkin dia jago membuat sushi juga. Ayahnya kan seorang pembuat sushi.

Akhirnya selama pertandingan itu mataku terus mengikuti pemain bernomor punggung 80 itu. Yaa, aku juga tetap mengamati adikku saat dia dipanggil turun ke lapangan. Aku cukup kaget karena adikku dikeluarkan di saat-saat kritis. Permainannya juga bagus! Adikku berhasil mencetak 1 homerun. Aku juga jadi sadar adikku cukup populer. Anak perempuan dari sekolahnya banyak yang mengelukan namanya.

PRIIIIIT

Peluit kembali berbunyi. Kali ini peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan. Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh SMP Namimori dengan selisih 4 poin. Semua pemain dari kedua sekolah berkumpul dan saling menghormat dan berjabat tangan. Mereka semua terlihat lelah tapi senang.

Walaupun adikku dan teman-temannya kecewa tapi mereka tidak bersedih. Permainan adikku dan teman-temannya bagus, sangat bagus malah menurutku. Sayangnya permainan mereka tak cukup bagus untuk mengalahkan SMP Namimori dengan ace mereka, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Para penonton mulai memasuki lapangan, menyelamati kedua pihak. Yang kalah dan yang menan. Aku dan ayah dan ibuku pun turun ke lapangan untuk menyelamati adikku.

"Permainanmu hebat, nak! Pukulan mu tadi itu luar biasa! Begitu baru anak ayah!" puji ayahku pada adikku.

"Iya, kamu tadi hebat! Nanti malam ibu akan buatkan makanan kesukaanmu!" ibuku tak mau kalah dan ikut menyelamati adikku.

Sementara ayah dan ibuku masih sibuk menyelamati adikku mataku memandang ke sekeliling. Mencari sosok salah seorang pemain di lapangan ini. Tiba-tiba aku menangkapa sosok pendek berambut coklat jabrik.

'Itu Tsuna-san kan?' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Pertanyaanku terjawab saat aku melihat sosok pemuda berambut perak berjalan di sebelah pemuda pendek itu. Itu pasti Tsuna-san dan Gokudera-san. Mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan yang tengah dielu-elukan oleh orang-orang.

Kalau ramai seperti itu bagaimana aku bisa menyerahkan jaket ini?

"Kakak! Tadi lihat homerun ku kan! Yang begitu itu baru bisa disebut home run!" Adikku dengan semangat bercerita padaku. Aku tersenyum sambil mendengarkan menggambarkan ulang kejadian yang terjadi di lapangan tadi. Tentunya lewat sudut pandangnya sendiri.

"Tunggu dulu. Ayah dan ibu kemana?" tanyaku memotong cerita adikku.

"Tadi pergi beli minum. Katanya kakak disuruh tunggu disini saja," jawab adikku dengan agak sebal karena ceritanya dipotong.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau ganti baju dulu supaya begitu ayah dan ibu kembali kita bisa langsung pulang," kataku lagi sambil mebdorong adikku ke arah ruang loker. Aku memotong ceritanya selain karena dia sudah mandi keringat juga karena adikku itu kalau sudah cerita 30 menit pun bisa dihabiskan olehnya. Lebih baik ia cerita di rumah saja.

"Nanti saja! Teman-temanku yang lain juga belum ganti baju, tuh!" balas adikku dengan keras kepala sambil menunjuk ke arah teman-teman setimnya.

"Kalau begitu kau ajak teman-temanmu ganti baju sana! Kau bau keringat tahu!" Aku mendorong punggungnya ke arah teman-teman setimnya.

"Tidak mau! Nanti saja!"

"Ayo cepat! Nanti kau bisa kena biang keringat!"

Aku terlalu sibuk menyuruh adikku ganti baju sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang datang menghampiri kami.

"Yo! Permisi aku tidak mengganggu, kan?" tanya seorang cowok berseragam baseball SMP Namimori.

"Tidak kok! Ada apa ya?" tanya adikku pada pemuda itu. Aku tak bisa melihat mukanya karena dia masih memakai topi.

Pemuda itu melepas topinya lalu berkata, "Permainanmu tadi hebat sekali! Ternyata kau memang sehebat yang dibicarakan! Kau masih kelas 1 kan?"

"Eeh! Kau kan Yamamoto Takeshi! Ace nya Namimori itu! Aku penggemarmu!" Adikku terlihat senang sekali bisa bicara dengan Yamamoto-san.

Mereka berdua lalu mengobrol soal baseball. Aku bingung apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sebetulnya aku bisa saja pergi, tapi aku tak bisa melangkah menjauh dari Yamamoto-san.

Yamamoto-san terlihat senang sekali. Pasti karena ia baru memenangkan pertandingan. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat, rambutnya juga agak lepek karena barusan memakai topi. Aku bisa mencium bau keringat bercampur bau matahari dari Yamamoto-san. Walaupun begitu entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan aroma hujan juga.

"_-san, halo." Tiba-tiba saja wajah Yamamoto-san sudah berada beberapa senti saja di depan wajahku. Salah satu tangannya dilambaikan di depan wajahku.

"E- eh, Ya- Yamamoto-san? A- ada apa?" Aku langsung saja mundur beberapa langkah. Detak jantungku terasa semakin cepat.

"Ahaha, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Tadi sedang bengong ya?"

"Aku tiidak sedang bengong kok!" jawabku cepat. Malunya ketahuan sedang bengong di siang bolong begini!

"Masa' sih? Hati-hati lho. Kalau bengong bisa kesambet setan. Apalagi-" Yamamoto-san menghentikan kalimatnya ditengah-tengah lalu membungkukkan badan dan berbisik, "Di sini banyak hantunya, lho." Lalu dia berdiri tegak lagi sambil nyengir lebar.

"Oh ya? Sayangnya aku tak percaya pada hal seperti itu." ujarku sebal. Apa Yamamoto-san kira dia bisa menakut-nakutiku?

Mendengar jawabanku barusan Yamamoto-san hanya memperlebar cengiran di wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong adikku kemana?" Aku baru sadar adikku sudah tidak ada.

"Tadi waktu _-san lagi bengong dia diajak ganti baju oleh teman setimnya."

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak bengong! Yamamoto-san tidak ganti baju?" Kulihat ke sekeliling. Lapangan sudah sepi sekarang. Soertinya para pemain sudah berganti baju.

"Ahaha, nanti saja. Ngomong-ngomong aku capek berdiri, nih. Kita duduk saja yuk?" kata Yamamoto-san. Dia lalu duduk di kursi panjang untuk pemain di pinggir lapangan itu, satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk ke bagian sebelah kursi yang kosong itu.

"Kenapa Yamamoto-san tidak ganti baju bersama yang lain?" tanyaku sambil duduk di sebelah Yamamoto-san.

"Kalau aku ganti baju juga nanti _-san jadi sendirian kan?" Aku bisa merasakan wajahku agak memerah karena kata-katanya barusan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok sendirian! Sudah, Yamamoto-san ganti baju sana! Kalau tidak nanti bisa sakit pakai baju basah keringat begitu!" Kudorong bahu Yamamoto-san pelan.

"Yaaah. Walaupun begitu kalau aku masuk sekarang ruang gantinya sudah penuh. Lebih baik aku menunggu yang lain saja disini," katanya sambil mengambil satu botol air mineral dari sebuah kardus yang tergeletak di lapangan.

Untuk beberapa saat kami hanya terdiam. Hanya terdengar suara Yamamoto-san meminum air mineral dan suaraku memakan kuaci.

"Yamamoto-san," panggilku memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Hm?"

"Tahu darimana hari ini aku akan datang ke pertandingan ini?"

"Oh itu. Waktu pertama berkenalan aku merasa namamu akrab. Ternyata karena nama keluargamu sama dengan nama seorang bintang baru dunia baseball SMP. Jadi kurasa _-san pasti saudara dari pemain baseball itu," jawabnya.

"Oooh. Kenapa Yamamoto-san bisa yakin aku saudara dari pemain baseball itu? Kalau salah pasti malu sekali tuh!"

"Mmm. Ahahaha, entahlah. Insting kurasa." Dia tersenyum padaku dan tanpa sadar aku balas tersenyum padanya.

"Oh iya, Yamamoto-san. Ini jaketmu," kataku seraya merogoh isi tasku lalu mengeluarkan jaket itu dan menyerahkannya pada Yamamoto-san.

"Terima kasih ya sudah meminjamkanku jaket! Kemarin jaketnya sudah kucuci." Sebetulnya agak tidak rela juga aku menyerahkan jaket ini kembali pada Yamamoto-san.

"Aaah tidak apa-apa kok! Padahal tidak dicuci juga tidak apa-apa kok!" Diambilnya jaket itu dan dimasukkannya kedalam tasnya.

"Ayah Yamamoto-san tukang sushi ya?"

"Ahaha, iya. Tadi kau melihat ayahku ya? Aduh, ayah itu bikin malu saja sih." Yamamoto-san menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa malu? Bukannya bagus ayah Yamamoto-san semangat mendukung Yamamoto-san?"

"Hehehe." Yamamoto-san hanya cengengesan saja mendengar kata-kataku barusan.

"_-chan!" terdengar suara ibu memanggilku.

"Yamamoto-san ibuku memanggilku. Aku ke tempat ibuku dulu ya!" Aku bangkit berdiri dari kursi itu.

"Ooh. Ya sudah kalau begitu." Yamamoto-san ikut berdiri.

"Aku duluan ya!" kataku sambil tersenyum manis dan membungkukkan badanku sedikit. Aku berbalik dan berjalan ke tempat ibuku.

"_-san!" panggil Yamamoto-san.

"Hm?" Kubalikkan tubuhku dan menatap Yamamoto-san.

"Kuacimu ketinggalan," kata Yamamoto-san. Aku hanya tertawa kecil lalu berkata, "Memang sengaja kutinggalkan buat Yamamoto-san. Yamamoto-san lapar kan?"

"Eh. Oh begitu ya." Lagi-lagi Yamamoto-san menggaruk kepalanya. "Terima kasih ya!" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku balas tersenyum padanya.

"O, iya _-san. Lain kali mampir ke Take Sushi ya! Itu restoran ayahku! Biar kutraktir sebagai terima kasih untuk kuacinya dan untuk jaketku yang sudah dicuci!" katanya lagi sambil setengah berteriak padaku.

"Iya! Aku pasti akan mampir! Jaaa neee Yamamoto-san!" Kulambaikan tanganku dan menghampiri ibuku yang sudah menunggu dari tadi.

Hari ini aku belajar rasanya menjadi cinderella yang harus meninggalkan pangerannya di pesta dansa ...

**~oOo~**

* * *

**WOOO!**

**Chapter 7 nya panjang banget!**

**Ini kepanjangan nggak ya?**

**Kayaknya Yamamoto rda OOC disini..**

**Hiks Hiks..**

**Akhir2 ini hujan terus, ide buat fic ini jalan terus deh!**

**YAAAY!**

**Terima kasih buat : **Su Zuna Ame** yang sudah mau me-review, anda semua yang sudah membaca, dan buat ANDA YANG MAU ME-REVIEW!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_**1st fanfic by~Yaklin1412**_

_**Yamamoto X OC / _**_

_**Disclaimer :** __Akira Amano_

**

* * *

**

**Mengejar Hujan**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 7_

* * *

**

ashita wa nani ga aru no kana

ashita wa nani wo yarou kana

kangaeteru yorimo ima sugu

ashita ni mukatte hashi-

"Ohayooouu _-chan!" senandungku dipotong oleh sapaan selamat pagi dari Haru.

"Ohayou juga, Ha-chan," balasku sambil tersenyum. Hari ini suasana hatiku memang sedang cerah.

"Hmm. Kayaknya tadi Haru dengar _-chan bersenandung, deh," kata Haru dengan tatapan penuh selidik sementara kami berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Iya nih. Aku lagi bahagia nih, Ha-chan." Kucubit pipinya gemas.

"Hahii. Apa-apaan sih _-chan! Tak usah mencubit pipi Haru segala." Haru mengelus-elus pipinya yang merah karena kucubit.

"Memangnya ada apa siiih? Cerita-cerita dengan Haru dong!" pinta Haru sambil menarik-narik tanganku.

"Nanti saja, ya di kelas Ha-chan," jawabku sambil kami berjalan melewati lorong menuju ruang kelas. Sebentar saja kami sudah sampai di ruang kelas.

"Nah, kita sudah di kelas sekarang. Ayo cerita ada apa pada Haru!" kata Haru sambil berdiri di depan mejaku.

"Eh, kayaknya sudah mau bel deh. Nanti saja ya!" Aku mencari-cari alasan untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan Haru.

Belnya benar-benar langsung berbunyi. Kuhembuskan nafasku lega. Haru merengut kesal sambil duduk di mejanya yang berada di sebelah kanan mejaku.

"Pokoknya nanti kau harus cerita pada Haru!" kata Haru sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Aku menatap ke jendela yang berada di sebelah mejaku. Apa aku harus cerita ke Haru ya? Aku malu.

"Hahii? Benarkah? Ternyata Yamamoto-san itu gentleman juga yaa. Sampai meminjamkan jaket seperti itu."

Aku dan Haru sedang duduk di kereta sekarang. Pada akhirnya aku bercerita juga kepada Haru. Waktu istirahat dan pulang sekolah ini diisi dengan ceritaku mengenai Yamamoto-san. Dari pertama kali aku melihatnya dari jendela rumahku sampai ke percakapan kami sehabis pertandingan baseball.

"Jadi _-chan suka sama Yamamoto-san yaa?" tanya Haru sambil menyikutku.

"I- iya," jawabku sambil menundukkan kepalaku karena malu.

"Kalalu begitu mulai sekarang Haru akan mendukung percintaan _-chan dengan Yamamoto-san!" kata Haru semangat.

"Apa-apaan sih Ha-chan? Lagipula Yamamoto-san kan tinggi, tampan, jago main baseball, dan populer di kalangan cewek. Mana mungkin dia suka padaku?" Aku jadi sedih dengan perkataanku sendiri. Kemungkinanku bisa memenangan hati Yamamoto-san memang kecil sekali.

"Hahii! Apa-apaan sih _-chan! Kau kan cantik, baik, manis, dan pintar. Mana mungkin ada cowok yang tidak suka padamu?"

"Terima kasih ya, Ha-chan," kataku. Senangnya punya teman yang baik dan manis seperti Haru. Aku tersenyum dan Haru juga balas tersenyum.

Sepanjang perjalan pulang sisanya Haru membicarakan soal pertemuan pertamanya dengan Tsuna-san dan juga bermacam kejadian yang terjadi. Haru juga menceritakan soal apa yang dia ketahui tentang Yamamoto-san. Kami pun saling berjanji untuk membantu percintaan masing-masing.

Hari demi hari berlalu sejak aku bertemu dengan cowok hujan, Yamamoto-san terakhir kali di pertandingan baseball. Sekarang sudah hari Sabtu. Rencananya malam ini aku dan keluargaku akan pergi makan keluar untuk merayakan promosi ayahku.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kakaaak sudah belum ganti bajunya?" tanya adikku dari depan pintu kamarku.

"Iyaa sebentar!" Aku melihat ke kaca dulu memastikan bahwa penampilanku sudah rapi. Malam ini aku mengenakan gaun biru muda yang panjangnya di atas lutut dan sebuah gelang berwarna senada. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi senang dengan warna biru.

Sepanjang perjalanan di mobil aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri. Satu minngu ini aku tidak bertemu Yamamoto-san sama sekali. Padahal aku dan Haru sempat main ke sekolah Tsuna-san dua kali. Tapi setiap kami datang kesana kami hanya bertemu Gokudera-san dan Tsuna-san. Yamamoto-san sedang latihan di klub baseball.

"Jadi kita mau makan dimana?" tanya ayahku yang tengah mengemudi.

"Hmm. Kemarin ibu membaca artikel soal restoran sushi yang sedang populer jadi kita makan sushi saja, ya. Bagaimana?" Ibuku bertanya pada aku dan adikku sambil menengok kebelakang melihat ke aku dan adikku yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Yaah, aku sih ikut apa kata ayah dan ibu saja," jawab adikku yang sedang asyik bermain nintendo ds. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku saja tanda setuju.

"Nama restorannya apa?" tanya ayahku.

"Nah itu masalahnya. Ibu lupa apa nama restorannya," jawab ibuku.

Aduh, bagaimana sih? Kalau tidak tahu nama restorannya bagaimana mau pergi makan?

…

Hmmm, restoran sushi ya. Kalau tidak salah keluarga Yamamoto-san juga punya restoran sushi. Apa ya namamya?

"Takesushi," gumamku pelan.

"Hmm, kakak bilang sesuatu?" tanya adikku.

"Ti- tidak. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok." Aduh, kenapa sih dia selalu mendengar hal-hal tidak penting seperti ini?

"Tadi kakak ngomong sesuatu kan. Ayo ngaku. Tadi kakak ngomong apa?" Adikku tetap ngotot ingin mengetahui apa yang kukatakan.

"Aduh! Sudah kubilang aku tidak bilang apa-apa!"

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" tanya ibuku memotong perdebatanku dengan adikku.

"Ini bu tadi kakak ngomong sesuatu. Apa ya? O iya kakak tadi bilang Takesushi. Iya kan, kak?" Adikku menyeringai menyebalkan ke arahku.

Ibuku hanya diam. Sepertinya ibuku teringat sesuatu. "Ah, iya! Itu nama restorannya! Takesushi!" kata ibuku.

"Kok kamu tahu namanya?" tanya ibuku padaku. Adikku juga ikut menatapku dengan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran.

"A- aku diberitahu temanku." Memang temanku kan yang memberitahu? Yamamoto-san kan temanku.

"Ooh. Ya sudahlah ayo kita kesana segera. Aku sudah lapar," kata adikku sambil memegangi perutnya. Ayah pun menambah kecepatan mobil sementara ibu membantu menunjukkan jalan.

…

Eh? Apa? Jadi kita akan ke restoran punya keluarga Yamamoto-san?

"Selamat datang!" sambut seorang pria yang sebaya dengan ayahku dari balik konter restoran sushi itu.

Kami duduk di salah satu meja kosong di restoran itu. Sepertinya restoran ini memang terkenal, semua mejanya penuh kecuali meja yang baru saja kami duduki.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya salah seorang pekerja di restoran itu yang juga mengenakan pakaian pembuat sushi. Aku melihat ke jenis-jenis sushi yang ditawarkan.

Akhirnya aku memesan california roll dan tamagoyaki, adikku memesan Unagi dan salmon , ibu dan ayahku memesan satu paket sushi berbagai jenis dalam kapal kayu berukurn sedang (aku lupa namanya apa). Setelah memesan aku memperhatikan interior restoran sushi ini. Hmm, sederhana seperti restoran sushi Jepang jaman dulu. Menu-menunya juga tidak terlalu spesial.

"Aku pulang, ayah!" Suara seorang anak lelaki yang baru saja berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran membuyarkan pikiranku. Eh, anak lelaki itu kan …

"_san! Wah, kau benar-benar datang ya!" kata Yamamoto-san sambil menghampiri mejaku.

"Ah, selamat sore om, tante!" sapa Yamamoto-san pada kedua orang tuaku sambil membungkuk. Dia menyeringai saat melihat adikku dan lalu dia dan adikku tos. Sepertinya mereka berdua bisa berkomunikasi lewat pandangan mata saja. Dasar sesama maniak baseball.

"Eh, itu temanmu Takeshi?" tanya ayahnya sambil tetap memotong ikan. Hebat sekali ayah Yamamoto-san. Beliau bisa memotong ikan dengan kecepatan yang konstan sambil berbicara.

"Ahaha. Iya ayah. Yang ini pemain baseball berbakat lawanku di pertandingan kemarin," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah adikku "Dan yang ini kakaknya yang juga temanku." Rasanya sakit hati juga mendengar Yamamoto-san menyebutku hanya sebagai temannya saja.

"Waah, kalau untuk teman Takeshi akan kuberi diskon khusus. Terima kasih ya sudah membantu Takeshi selama ini."

"Aaah, tidak perlu repot-repot." Wah, ayah Yamamoto-san orangnyaa murah hati sekali ya!

"Eh, tunggu ayah. Biar aku yang buat pesanannya." Yamamoto-san dalam sekejap sudah berada di balik konter dan berdiri di sebelah ayahnya. Dia mengenakan sebuah celemek berwarna biru.

"Kau mau membuatkan untuk temanmu ya? Tapi tadi ayah sudah buatkan pesananya." Yamamoto-san terlihat agak kecewa mendengar pernyataan ayahnya barusan. "Ooh, ada pesanan yang belum Takeshi. Sushi yang tamagoyaki dan california roll." Yamamoto-san langsung kelihatan lebih ceria dan semangat.

…

Eeeeh! Itu kan pesananku!

"Lalala," sambil bersenandung Yamamoto-san mulai membuat sushi pesananku. Tangannya bergerak lincah memotong ikan di atas tatakan kayu. Aku baru tahu ternyata Yamamoto-san punya satu keahlian lagi yaitu membuat sushi.

Aku asyik memperhatikan Yamamoto-san membuat sushi sampai tak sadar kalau ia menyadari aku mengamatinya. Ia tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Aku langsung mengalihkan wajahku ke arah lain. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku yang terasa mulai memerah seiring meningkatnya debar jantungku.

"Ini pesanannya!" Yamamoto-san kini berada di mejaku dan keluargaku sambil membawa nampan dengan pesanan kami.

"Terima kasih, kak Takeshi!" kata adikku. "Terima kasih ya, Takeshi-kun," kata ibuku pada Yamamoto-san sementara ayahku hanya tersenyum. Yamamoto-san membalas dengan senyumannya. Entah kenapa melihat senyum Yamamoto-san detak jantungku terasa lebih cepat.

Aku menatap piring berisi makanan yang kini tersaji di hadapanku. Kuambil sumpit dan kuambil sepotong sushi california roll. Kucelupkan sushi itu ke kecap dan kutambahkan sedikit wasabi sebelum aku memakannya.

Hmm. Rasanya enak sekali. Kukerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sambil masih terus mengunyah. Pantas restoran sushi ini terkenal.

"Enak tidak?" Tanpa kusadari Yamamoto-san ternyata masih berdiri di sebelah meja ku.

"Enak kok," jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala dan terus mengunyah.

"Oh begitu ya. Syukurlah!" Kuberanikan diri mendongak sedikit melihat ke arah Yamamoto-san. Sebuah senyum penuh kepuasan terpampang di jadi tambah malu melihatnya.

"Ehm ehm. Ada apa nih antara kak Takeshi dengan kakak?" tanya adikku dengan tatapan seolah-olah aku ini pacaran atau ada apa-apa dengan Yamamoto-san.

"Iiih. Apaan sih? Dia tuh temanku. Teman!" kataku sambil mencomot sushi dari nampan berbentuk kapal kayu pesanan orang tuaku.

Aku melirik ke sekelilingku. Sepertinya Yamamoto-san sudah naik ke lantai atas untuk berganti baju atau apalah. Syukurlah, aku tak perlu khawatir dia mendengar perkataan adikku barusan.

"Masa' siih? Kayaknya tadi ada sesuatu deh. Apalagi tadi kak Takeshi sampai membuatkan pesanan kakak begitu. Ehm." Adikku sepertinya senang menemukan bahan ejekan baru.

"Terserah deh." Aku malas meladeni adikku.

"Kalian berdua sedang bicara apa siih? Ayo habiskan dulu makanannya," kata ibuku. "Oh iya ngomong-ngomong anak cowok yang tadi pacarmu ya? Tampan ya, sepertinya dia anak yang baik," tambah ibuku lagi.

Aku hampir menelan sumpitku gara-gara kata-kata ibuku barusan.

"Apa-apaan sih ibu? Yamamoto-san itu hanya temanku!" Ada apa sih dengan ibu dan adikku? Mana mungkin ada apa-apa antara aku dan Yamamoto-san. Dia terlalu jauh dari jangkauanku.

Sehabis selesai makan Yamamoto-san sudah turun lagi ke lantai bawah membantu ayahnya bekerja.

"Takeshi! Kau temani temanmu saja dulu! Ayah bisa mengerjakan sendiri kok!"

"Oh. Baiklah. Ayo sini! Kutunjukkan tongkat baseball kebanggaanku." Yamamoto-san mengajak adikku ke lantai atas. Sepertinya ke kamarnya.

Orang tuaku sedang mengobrol dengan ayahnya Yamamoto-san. Aku menghembuskan nafas dan kembali duduk manis sambil menyuruput the hijau yang tadi disediakan. Aku masih harus menunggu lama nih untuk bisa pulang.

"_-san! _-san!" Yamamoto-san melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali di depan wajahku.

"Eh, ada apa Yamamoto-san?" tanyaku sambil mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Kau tidak mau ikut ke kamarku saja?" Di belakang Yamamoto-san aku bisa melihat adikku menyeringai dengan tampang yang menyebalkan.

"Aku ikut deh," kataku. Peduli amat dengan ejekan adikku nanti.

"Ahaha, kalau begitu lewat sini!" Yamamoto-san menarik tanganku. Adikku mengikuti dibelakang kami berdua. Aku bisa membayangkan cengiran menyebalkan di mukanya.

"Hati-hati tangganya sempit," kata Yamamoto-san sambil menarik tanganku menaiki tangga.

Tangannya besar dan hangat, juga kasar. Apakah tangan pemain baseball sekasar ini? Rasanya tidak. Tangan adikku tidak sekasar ini. Mungkin karena jarinya sering terpotong waktu menyiapkan sushi.

Untung tadi Yamamoto-san langsung mencuci tangan sehabis menyiapkan sushi. Kalau tidak tanganku pasti bau amis juga.

"Nah, sudah sampai! Maaf ya kalau berantakan! Ahaha." Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar Yamamoto-san.

Kamarnya tidak terlalu berantakan untuk ukuran kamar seorang anak lelaki. Lumayan rapi malah. Ada sebuah meja bundar rendah di tengah kamar dan di salah satu sudut kamar ada meja belajar, televisi, dan beberapa lemari kecil. Di sisi kamar ada lemari geser yang sepertinya dipakai untuk menyimpan futon.

Adikku dan Yamamoto-san langsung asyik berbicara tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan baseball sementara aku melihat-lihat kamar itu. Aku melihat ke tumpukan majalah yang ada di salah satu sudut kamar Yamamoto-san. Sebagian besar majalah adalah majalah olahraga atau baseball.

Eh, apa ini? Ternyata Yamamoto-san juga suka idol ya? Kubolak-balik majalah kumpulan foto idol Kikumomo Sakura yang ada di antara tumpukan majalah baseball itu. Entah kenapa rasanya aku cemburu. Tiba-tiba saja majalah itu sudah lenyap dari tanganku.

"A- ahaha. Errr ini. Ini." Yamamoto-san tertawa gugup sambil memegang majalah yang baru saja ia rebut dari tanganku itu. Wajahnya terlihat seperti anak yang tertangkap basah mencuri permen.

"Hmm? Ada apa Yamamoto-san?" tanyaku bingung. Kenapa dia terlihat begitu panik?

"Eh. A- aku tidak panik kok. Ahaha." Dia malah terlihat semakin canggung. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dalam kebingungan.

"Eh! Apa itu?" Adikku merebut majalah dalam genggaman tangan Yamamoto-san. "Wah, ini kan kumpulan fotonya Kikumomo Sakura!" Adikku membolak-balik majalah itu dengan semangat.

"Ternyata Yamamoto-san suka Kikumomo Sakura, ya?" Adikku kelihatan bersemangat. Dasar lelaki, semangat kalau membicarakan hal seperti ini.

"Err, i- iya," jawab Yamamoto-san sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kalau adikku sukanya sama Kazehana Koyuki," tambahku. "Di kamar adikku juga banyak majalah idol kok. Bukannya wajar cowk punya majalah seperti itu?"

"Wah! Akhirnya kakak mengerti juga perasaan lelaki!" kata adikku senang.

Aku hanya diam saja mengamati ekspresi Yamamoto-san yang masih kelihatan aneh. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

Adikku sekarang mulai mencoba bermain konsol game di kamar Yamamoto-san. Sepertinya dia mencoba semacam game simulasi baseball. Sementara adikkku sedang konsentrasi penuh pada gamenya aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Yamamoto-san kenapa tadi reaksimu aneh waktu aku melihat majalah idol milik Yamamoto-san?"

Yamamoto-san diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Soalnya aku takut kau berpikir macam-cam."

Macam-macam? Bukannya biasa saja ya kalau seorang anak lelaki punya satu atau dua hal yang seperti itu?

"Menggemari idol kan wajar buat anak lelaki seumuran Yamamoto-san?"

"Bukan maca-macam seperti itu maksudku. Maksudku aku tidak mau _-san salah paham," jawab Yamamoto-san. Dia tidak menatap ke mataku.

Maksudnya salah paham? Jangan-jangan dia tidak mau aku cemburu? Masa' sih? Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku jadi berharap.

…

Kenapa Yamamoto-san tidak bicara lagi? Aku harus berkata apa di situasi seperti ini?

…

"Kak Takeshi ini bagaimana?" Pertanyaan adikku itu memecahkan keheningan yang aneh di antara kami berdua. Yamamoto-san langsung buru-buru bangkit dan berjalan ke tempat adikku sementara aku hanya diam saja.

Setelah itu kami tak berbicara ataupun bertatapan lagi sampai orang tuaku memanggil untuk pulang.

"Datang lagi ya lain kali!" Yamamoto-san melambaikan tangannya. Lambaian itu dibalas oleh adikku dengan lambaian yang tak kalah semangatnya dan dengan senyuman oleh ayah-ibuku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambil membungkuk sedikit.

Saat mataku bertatapan dengan mata Yamamoto-san secara tidak sengaja kami berdua langsung sama-sama melihat ke arah lain dengan canggung. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku jadi bingung sendiri. Kenapa bisa jadi begini sih?

Ketika orang yang kau sayangi memberi secercah harapan padamu apa yang akan kau lakukan?

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Fuuuh~**

**Saya membuat chapter ini di Puncak di Kota Bunga..**

**Maunya sihh langsung di update tapi ketiadaan koneksi internet menyulitkan saya..**

**Rasanya ada penurunan kadar romance di chapter ini ya?**

**Haaah~**

**Bagaimanapun juga ini fanfic pertama yang saya buat..**

**Jadi tolong kritik dan sarannya yaaa!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**1st fanfic by~Yaklin1412**_

_**Yamamoto X OC / _**_

_**Disclaimer :** __Akira Amano_

**

* * *

**

**Mengejar Hujan**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 9  
_

* * *

**

Hari ini hari Senin, hari yang paling menyebalkan dalam satu minggu. Hari yang membuat semuaorang malas bangun dari tempat tidur mereka. Tapi tidak demikian bagiku.

Walaupun biasanya pada hari Senin aku juga malas tapi entah kenapa hari ini aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Terlalu pagi malah. Sekarang ini aku sudah berada di dapur rumahku dan menyeduh teh hijau serta memanaskan kue yang kemarin dibeli ibu. Pasti ini karena e-mail dari Haru kemarin.

"_-chan! Besok Haru mau pergi ke SMP Namimori lagi! Dan tahu tidak? Gokudera-san bilang ke Haru, mmm lebih tepatnya sih Gokudera ngomel2 bahwa besok si baseball freak a.k.a. Yamamoto-san akan ikut pulang sekolah! Jadi besok pulang sekolah ikut yaa!"

"Haaah." Aku menghela nafas sambil menuang teh ku yang sudah jadi dan duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan.

Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi Yamamoto-san setelah kejadian seperti kemarin? Pasti kami berdua akan sama-sama bertingkah kikuk dan aneh.

"Lho? _-chan? Kok kamu sudah bangun jam segini, sayang?" tanya ibuku yang masih mengenakan baju tidurnya. "Tadi ibu kira ada tikus di dapur," kata ibuku lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, bu. Ini sarapannya sudah kupanaskan." Aku menunjuk ke arah kue-kue yang sudah kususun di atas piring di tengah meja makan.

"Terima kasih ya. Ibu mandi dulu ya. Hoaahm." Ibuku berjalan ke arah kamra mandi meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang makan ini. Aku menatap teh ku sambil terus memakan kue.

Aku memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan saat bertemu Yamamoto-san nanti.

"_-chan! _-chan!" Haru memanggil namaku seraya menggoncang-goncang bahuku.

"Eh? Ada apa Ha-chan?" tanyaku bingung. Panggilan Haru barusan membangunkanku dari alam bawah sadarku.

"Hahii. Belnya sudah berbunyi, lho!" Haru terlihat agak sebal melihatku yang bengong sampai mengacuhkannya.

"Eh. Oh ya? Sepertinya aku bengong selama jam pelajaran terakhir tadi. Syukurlah pelajaran terakhir tadi hanyalah pelajaran bahasa. Pelajaran yang sangat mudah bagiku.

"Hahii. Benar-benar deh. Ya sudah ayo kita pergi!" Haru menarik tanganku dengan tidak sabar. Aku hanya pasrah saja ditarik-tarik oleh temanku yang satu ini.

Selama perjalanan di kereta Haru bercerita soal proses pembuatan kostum untuk festival sekolah kami nanti. Aku mendengarkan sambil sesekali memberi komentar. Haru semangat sekali kalau sudah membicarakan soal kostum.

"Kita sudah sampai, ya?" gumamku sambil menatap bangunan sekolah yang sudah sempat kudatangi beberapa kali itu.

"Iya! Mana ya Tsuna-san?" Haru menengok ke kanan kiri di depan gerbang sekolah Namimori. Aku hanya mengamati Haru sambil bersender ke pagar gerbang sekolah itu.

"Kyoko-chan!" tiba-tiba Haru berlari ke arah salah seorang murid perempuan yang baru keluar dari bangunan sekolah itu.

"Haru-chan!" kata gadis manis berambut coklat muda kekuningan itu sambil meghampiri Haru. Mereka berdua lalu mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa.

"Kyoko-chan kenalkan ini temanku namanya _." Aku dan gadis manis itu saling membungkukkan badan.

"Kenalkan namaku Sasagawa Kyoko! Kalau yang ini Kurokawa Hana!" Aku lalu saling membungkuk dengan gadis cantik bergaya dewasa di sebelah Kyoko.

Tanpa sadar kami berempat sudah mengobrol dengan akrab. Hana-san dan Kyoko-chan benar-benar baik dan ramah. Aku juga cocok dengan mereka berdua. Kami bahkan berjanji pergi makan kue bersama-sama.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru dengan senyum lebar dan suara yang lantang memanggil Tsuna yang baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Di belakangnya ada Gokudera dan Yamamoto-san.

DEG

Aku bisa merasakan jantungku mulai berdebar saat melihat sosoknya. Yamamoto, Tsuna, dan Gokudera berjalan ke arahku, Haru, Hana, dan Kyoko.

"Haru sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Tsuna pada Haru.

"Haru datang untuk menemui Tsuna-san!" Haru langsung menggandeng lengan Tsuna.

"Waah, kalian akrab sekali ya," kata Kyoko saat melihat Haru dan Tsuna.

"Kyo- Kyoko-chan bukan begitu i- ini."

Tsuna-san terlihat panik dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Haru sementara Haru tetap menggandeng tangan Tsuna-san. Hana hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Haru dan Tsuna sementara Kyoko hanya tersenyum-senyum saja.

"Jangan dekat-dekat Jyuudaime, wanita bodoh!" Gokudera membentak Haru dan lalu mereka berdua mulai saling mengejek. Tsuna mencoba melerai mereka sementara Yamamoto …

Aku tidak berani melihat ke arah Yamamoto tapi aku yakin dia pasti hanya tertawa-tawa saja.

"Ahaha."

Benar kan dia hanya tertawa saja? Khas Yamamoto sekali …

"Eh, sudah jam segini! Sudah mau malam lebih baik kita cepat pulang," kata Hana sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Iya ya, matahari sudah mau terbenam dan besok ada ulangan. Ha-chan ayo pulang." Aku menarik tangan Haru. Haru langsung cemberut dan dengan setengah hati melepas lengan Tsuna.

"SAWADA! Bergabunglah dengan klub Boxing!"

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak lelaki berambut abu-abu dengan plester di hidungnya. Kedua tangannya dibungkus perban dan dia mengenakan seragam Namimori. Sepertinya dia adalah kenalan Tsuna juga.

"Kakak! Jangan merepotkan Tsuna-kun," kata Kyoko pada orang yang sepertinya kakaknya itu.

"Oh ya kenalkan ini kakakku, Sasagawa Ryohei." Kyoko mengenalkan orang itu padaku.

"Ooo! Salam kenal!"

Aku hanya membungkukkan badanku. Suara orang ini keras sekali. Sulit dipercaya Kyoko yang baik dan lembut punya kakak seperti ini.

"Kakak dari tadi kemana saja?" tanya Kyoko pada kakaknya.

"Aku tadi habis latihan keliling sekolah 10 putaran sebelum pulang dengan EXTREME!" jawab kakaknya itu dengan semangat berlebih.

"Ya sudah ayo kita pulang. Kami pulang duluan ya." Kyoko, Hana, dan Ryohei melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami yang masih berada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kalau begitu kita juga pulang yuk, Ha-chan." Aku menarik tangan Haru.

"Hahii. Ya sudah, Haru pulang dulu ya, Tsuna-san!"

Haru melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat sementara aku hanya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum tipis. Aku masih tidak berani melihat ke arah Yamamoto-san.

Di perjalanan ke stasiun aku dan Haru membicarakan soal ulangan besok. Aku dan Haru sama-sama pintar jadi kemungkinan besar kami tidak akan kesulitan mengerjakan ulangan besok.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no"

"Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii"

Burung kuning yang seingatku pernah kuberi makan saat menonton pertandingan Yamamoto-san itu terbang mengitar dan hinggap di pundakku.

"Hahii. Lucu sekali burungnya." Haru mengelus kepala burung kecil di pundakku itu. "Sejak kapan _-chan memelihara burung? Kenapa tidak cerita ke Haru?"

"Ini bukan peliharaanku Ha-chan." Aku juga bingung kenapa burung ini ada disini. Burung itu mematuk pundakku pelan. Aku menatap mata bulat hitam burung kecil itu.

"Kau lapar ya?" Aku merogoh-rogoh tasku mencari kuaci. Ah! Ini dia.

"Ini." Aku menyodorkan satu ke depan paruh burung itu. Burung itu mengambil kuaci itu dan terbang turun ke tanah. Dia mematuk-matuk kuaci di tanah. Aku dan Haru berjongkok sambil memperhatikan burung itu makan. Setelah kuaci itu habis burung itu mulai bercicip sambil mengepakkan sayapnya.

'Hahii. Sepertinya dia masih lapar," kata Haru kepadaku.

Aku meletakkan beberapa kuaci lagi. "Ternyata kadang-kadang kebiasaan _-chan membawa kuaci kemana-mana berguna juga ya," kata Haru lagi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Ada suara seorang pria yang terdengar dingin dan membuatku merinding. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat asal suara itu tapi yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah bayangan yang bergerak dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Mataku hampir tak bisa mengikuti gerakan bayangan itu dan hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah sebuah besi berwarna perak lalu-

TRANG

Bunyi besi beradu dengan besi. Seorang lelaki melindungiku dari serangan besi yang hampir mengenai kepalaku itu dengan sebuah pedang. Pria yang memegang pedang itu berdiri membelakangi aku dan Haru.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya sosok yang menolongku itu.

"I- iya," jawabku terbata. Masih kaget karena kejadian barusan.

Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu. Itu kan suara …

"Yamamoto-san!"

"Ahaha. Syukurlah kau tidak terluka."

Kenapa Yamamoto-san bisa ada disini? Siapa yang tadi mau menyerangku itu? Lalu Haru …

"Haru! Kau baik-baik saja?" Aku langsung menghampiri Haru yang sudah terduduk tidak jauh dariku.

"Haru baik-baik saja desu." Sepertinya Haru lebih kaget daripada aku. Aku langsung merangkul temanku yang gemetar itu.

"Ka- kalau tadi tidak ada Yamamoto-san …" Haru terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Matanya terlihat agak kosong. Aku merangkul Haru lebih erat sambil mencoba menenangkannya.

Kudongakkan kepalaku lagi sambil menatap ke arah pria yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Yamamoto-san itu. Aku hanya bisa melihat sedikit dari balik tubuh tinggi Yamamoto-san. Rambut pria itu hitam dan matanya berwarna biru keabu-abuan. Matanya tajam sekali dan dipenuhi aura membunuh. Aku bergidik ngeri menatapnya. Senjata pria itu masih beradu dengan dengan dengan sedang Yamamoto-san. Senjatanya ton-fa? Senjata yang jarang kulihat.

"Yamamoto Takeshi. Minggir," kata pria itu pada Yamamoto-san.

"Kalau aku minggir apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanya Yamamoto-san pada pria itu.

"Akan kugigit mereka sampai mati." Aku merinding. Dari tatapan mata pria itu sepertinya yang dia maksud dengan "gigit sampai mati" adalah dia akan menghajar aku dan Haru habis-habisan.

"Kalau begitu sepertinya aku tidak bisa menuruti kemauanmu itu, Hibari." Hibari? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati dulu."

Pria yang sepertinya bernama Hibari itu lalu mengayunkan ton-fa di tangannya yang lain ke arah kepala Yamamoto-san. Yamamoto-san menangkis dengan pedangnya lalu melompat mundur menjauh dari radius serangan ton-fa itu. Pria itu menyeringai sebelum dia maju dan menyerang Yamamoto-san lagi.

Aku dan Haru hanya bisa menyaksikan Yamamoto-san menghadapi pria itu sementara burung kuning kecil itu masih mematuk kuacinya dengan santai.

Gerakan mereka berdua cepat sekali. Yang terlihat di mataku hanyalah sekelebat bayangan pedang beradu dengan tonfa dan bayangan dua sosok. Tapi kelihatannya pria itu mengungguli Yamamoto-san karena sedari tadi Yamamoto-san hanya bisa menangkis serangannya saja.

DUAK

Tiba-tiba saja Yamamoto-san sudah terlempar. Pedang di tangannya terhempas entah kemana.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bertambah kuat herbivora."

Pria itu masih berdiri tanpa satu luka pun. Ada bercak darah di ton-fa nya. Jangan-jangan itu darah Yamamoto-san?

"Yamamoto-san!" Panggilku sambil melihat ke arah Yamamoto-san terlempar tadi, mencoba mencari sosoknya.

TAP TAP TAP

Pria yang tadi memukul Yamamoto-san dan hampir saja memukulku itu kini sudah berdiri dihadapanku. Aku tidak mengenali seragam yang ia kenakan tapi ada tulisan "Komite Kedisiplinan Namimori" di lengan jaket hitam yang disampirkan di bahunya.

Pria itu mengangkat daguku keatas dengan ujung ton-fanya. Memakasaku untuk menatapnya.

"Kau. Sejak dia bertemu kau dia tidak mau makan." Dia? Apa yang sedang orang ini bicarakan?

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi. Mata biru keabuannya menatapku dengan tatapan dingin.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang kumiliki aku bertanya pada pria itu, "Dia siapa?"

Pria itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah burung kuning kecil yang sedang memakan kuaci didekatku lalu menatapku lagi.

Jangan-jangan yang pria ini maksud dengan "dia" itu burung ini? Tapi apa hubungannya burung kecil dan manis ini dengan pria kejam dan dingin ini?

"Cepat jawab aku." Pria itu menekan daguku lebih keras memakai ton-fanya.

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah dalam kebingungan. Memang apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku harus menjawab apa?

"Bu- bukannya dia sedang makan sekarang?" kataku sambil menunjuk burung kecil itu. Pria itu mengalihkan pandanganny ke arah burung kecil itu lalu dia menurunkan tonfanya dari daguku.

"Apa itu yang sedang dia makan?" tanya pria itu.

"Itu kuaci." Masa' dia tidak tahu apa itu kuaci?

"Makanan herbivora macam apa itu?" Dia memasang ekspresi seolah kuaci itu sasuatu yang menjijikkan sambil menatap burung kecil itu makan.

"Itu biji bunga matahari yang dikeringkan. Ini, kuaci." Aku mengulurkan satu kantung kuaci ke arahnya. Dia menatap dengan tatapan meremehkan dan sinis tapi dia mengambil kantung itu. Matanya menatap kantung kuaci itu dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Hibari Hibari." Burung itu langsung terbang ke atas kepala pemuda itu begitu ia selesai makan. Pemuda itu langsung melenggang pergi dengan burung itu.

Apa-apaan dia! Seenaknya datang dan memukul Yamamoto-san lalu pergi begitu saja! Dia mengambil kuaciku lagi!

"Ha-chan dia sudah pergi." Aku membantu Haru berdiri lalu kami sama-sama mencari Yamamoto-san.

"Yamamoto-san!" Aku dan Haru berlari meghampiri Yamamoto yang tergeletak di jalan.

"Yamamoto-san baik-baik saja?" Aku berjongkok di sisi Yamamoto-san sambil memegang bahu Yamamoto-san.

"Ahaha. Aku baik-baik saja kok," katanya sambil bangkit berdiri. "Kalian tidak diapa-apakan Hibari, kan?" tanyanya denganekspresi khawatir.

"Tidak. Tadi dia langsung pergi. Iya kan, Haru?" jawabku. Haru mengiyakan perkataanku tadi.

"Oh begitu, syukurlah." Dia tersenyum lega. Syukurlah Yamamoto-san baik-baik saja.

Setelah Yamamoto-san memungut sebuah pedang bambu dan tasnya akhirnya kami berjalan ke stasiun bersama-sama. Haru berjalan di tengah antara aku dan Yamamoto-san. Selama perjalanan ke stasiun kami tidak saling bicara.

Langit sudah gelap saat kami tiba di stasiun. Aku dan Haru menunggu kereta kami datang ditemani Yamamoto-san. Kami bertiga terhimpit di antara rombongan orang yang pulang kerja. Tangan kananku menggandeng tangan Haru sementara tangan kiriki menggenggam lengan baju Yamamoto-san.

Akhirnya kereta tiba. Orang-orang mulai turun dari kereta. Stasiun jadi bertambah ramai. Aku mempererat genggaman tanganku dengan Haru. Aku tidak mau kami terpisah di tengah keramaian ini.

"Terima kasih ya sudah mengantar kami, Yamamoto-san," kataku padanya sambil tersenyum. Haru juga berterima kasih dan tersenyum pada Yamamoto-san. Yamamoto-san membalas dengan tersenyum lebar.

Pintu kereta sudah dibuka untuk orang-orang yang mau naik kereta. Baru saja aku mau melepas lengan baju Yamamoto-san namun tiba-tiba dari belakang kami orang-orang berdesakan dan mendorong kami bertiga.

"Haru!" Aku panik. Genggaman tanganku dan Haru terlepas dan aku kehilangan dia.

"Haru! Haru!" Aku memanggil-manggil Haru sambil berusaha melawan arus orang-orang yang berdesakan. Tapi apa boleh buat akhirnya aku terseret gerombolan orang dan begitu aku sadar aku sudah ada di dalam kereta. Aku melihat keluar jendela kereta dan melihat Haru masih berada di stasiun.

"Haru!" panggilku sambil langsung berlari keluar dari kereta. Kuhiraukan peringatan bahwa pintu kereta akan segera menutup.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarikku dan menahanku. "Jangan gegabah! Pintunya sudah mau menutup, kan!" kata orang itu.

"Tapi, Haru," kataku sambil berbalik menatap orang itu yang adalah Yamamoto-san.

"Tenang saja." Yamamoto-san tersenyum sambil menepuk kepalaku.

Entah kenapa melihat senyuman itu hatiku rasanya jadi tenang. Seolah semua kekhawatiran dan kecemasanku dibawa pergi oleh senyuman itu. Seperti hujan yang membasahi semua hal dan membersihkan bumi.

Akhirnya aku diam berdiri sambil menenangkan diri. Tangan Yamamoto-san masih mengusap kepalaku. Rasanya keramaian di sekitar ku lenyap begitu saja.

"Terima kasih ya, Yamamoto-san." Kuangkat kepalaku dan tersenyum padanya.

"Maa maa, tak usah dipikirkan." Dia menepuk kepalaku sekali lagi sambil tersenyum.

Terima kasih karena telah melindungiku dan menghapuskan gelisahku ya, Yamamoto-san …

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Akhirnya update juga ..**

**Saya malas buat chapter ini sebetulnya..**

**Saya pengennya cepat2 menulis ke chapter 11..**

**Soalnya nanti OC-nya ….. sama Yamamoto-san..**

**"..." itu apa ya kira-kira?**

**Yang jelas bukan yang mesum-mesum kok..**

**Akhirnya Hibari keluar juga..**

**Kayaknya fic ini bisa jadi 80xOCx18 dehh..**

**Tapi saya tidak akan mengubah fic ini jadi OC18!**

**Saya setia ma Yamamoto saja!**

**Anyway..**

**Thanks for reading and review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**1st fanfic by~Yaklin1412**_

_**Yamamoto X OC / _**_

_**Disclaimer :** __Akira Amano_

* * *

Mengejar Hujan

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"Ah, ada! Yamamoto-san disitu kosong!" Aku menunjuk ke salah satu kursi yang masih kosong.

"Ah iya! Ayo kesana!" Yamamoto-san menggandeng tanganku ke kursi yang tadi kutunjuk.

Sekarang ini aku sedang bersama dengan Yamamoto-san di kereta yang menuju ke stasiun dekat rumahku. Kami berdua bergandengan tangan karena kalau tidak bergandengan kami pasti akan terpisah di tengah keramaian begini. Tadi saja aku terpisah dari Haru walau kami bergandengan tangan.

"Haah. Akhirnya bisa duduk juga." Kuhempaskan badanku ke kursi yang kosong itu. Akhirnya setelah berjuang dan berdesakan serta berebut dengan seorang bapak-bapak aku bisa duduk juga.

"Ahaha. Kita beruntung bisa dapat kursi," kata Yamamoto-san sambil duduk di sebelah kananku. Bahu kami berdua bersentuhan karena kursinya sempit.

"Kenapa tadi Yamamoto-san mengikuti aku dan Haru pulang?" tanyaku.

"Eh i- itu. Aku tidak mengikuti kalian pulang kok. Rumahku lewat situ juga jadi sejalan. Ahaha."

"Yamamoto-san bohong. Rumah Yamamoto-san kan berlawanan arah dari rumahku dan Haru. Aku kan dulu pernah ke rumah Yamamoto-san."

Yamamoto-san hanya diam saja sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Sepertinya dia bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Jangan-jangan Yamamoto-san itu stalker yaa?" kataku lagi sambil menyikut lengannya pelan.

"Bukan kok!" katanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kan hari sudah gelap. Aku takut nanti kau kenapa-napa di jalan," jawabnya pelan ssambil menggaruk kepalanya dan melihat ke arah lain.

"…" aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jadi Yamamoto-san mengikuti aku dan Haru karena khawatir? Aku jadi malu. Rasanya hatiku berdebar lebih kencang dan berbunga-bunga.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku baru tahu Yamamoto-san bisa memakai pedang. Yamamoto-san belajar kendo juga?" Aku mencoba memecah keheningan yang agak kikuk di antara kami.

"Ah iya. Aku diajari ayahku berpedang. Ayahku bahkan punya dojo sendiri," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bukannya ayah Yamamoto-san itu pembuat sushi?"

"Ahaha. Ayahku memang bekerja sebagai pembuat sushi tapi waktu muda dulu ayahku pernah belajar pedang. Ayahku jago sekali berpedang. Aku belum ada apa-apanya."

Sepertinya Yamamoto-san bangga sekali pada ayahnya. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri dan sambil bercerita tangannya bergerak-gerak seakan ia tengah memegang pedang.

"Kemana pedang Yamamoto-san yang tadi?"

Sepertinya waktu ia melawan pria bernama Hibari itu ia memakai pedang besi. Tapi aku tidak melihat pedang besi itu. Yang Yamamoto-san bawa hanya sebuah pedang bambu dan sebuah tongkat baseball.

"Ada disini kok," jawab Yamamoto-san sambil mengacungkan pedang bambunya. Aku hanya mengerutkan keningku dan menatap pedang bambu itu lalu menatap Yamamoto-san lagi

"Itu kan pedang bambu?"

"Ahaha. Ini pedang spesial. Namanya Shigure Kintoki. Pedang ini kalau dalam keadaan biasa memang seperti pedang bambu biasa tapi kalau dipakai untuk jurus Shigure Soen dia akan berubah jadi sebuah pedang besi."

"Aku tidak pernah dengar soal pedang yang bisa berubah. Yamamoto-san tidak bohong kan?" Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menyentuh pedang bambu di tangan Yamamoto-san itu. Rasanya sama saja dengan pedang bambu biasa di dojo kendo sekolah.

"Aku tidak bohong kok. Lain kali akan kuperlihatkan." Yamamoto-san memasukkan pedang bambu itu ke dalam tasnya lagi.

…

Lagi-lagi kami berdua diam. Aku masih cemas memikirkan Haru. "Haru bagaimana ya?" gumamku pelan sambil melihat keluar jendela. Langit sudah gelap sekarang.

"Jadi tadi kenapa Hibari menyerang _-san?" tanya Yamamoto-san padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum kejadian tadi," jawabku jujur.

"Hmmm." Yamamoto-san menaruh tangannya di dagu. Sepertinya ia masih memikirkan kenapa si Hibari itu menyerangku.

"Mungkin karena aku pernah memberi makan burungnya kuaci waktu menonton pertandingan Yamamoto-san dulu," tambahku lagi.

Yamamoto-san menatapku dengan bingung. Sepertinya penjelasanku barusan membuatnya tambah bingung.

"Kata si Hibari tadi sejak aku memberi makan burung peliharaannya tadi, burung itu jadi mogok makan."

"Oooh." Yamamoto-san menganggukkan kepalanya sambil ber-ooh ria dan tersenyum. Sepertinya rasa bingungnya sudah cukup terhapus oleh penjelasanku barusan.

"Tapi dia aneh ya. Masa' tidak tahu apa itu kuaci." Tanpa sadar aku jadi tertawa kecil mengingat orang aneh yang tadi nyaris memukul kepalaku itu.

"Oh," balas Yamamoto-san singkat.

…

Hening. Entah kenapa suasananya jadi tidak enak. Yamamoto-san juga jadi diam saja. Apa aku salah bicara?

"_-san! _-san!"

"Eh, apa?" aku buru-buru menengok, membangunkan diriku dari lamunanku.

"Ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai lho," kata Yamamoto-san.

Aku menengok ke kanan-kiri. Baru kusadari bahwa kereta sudah berhenti dan orang-orang juga sudah turun. Aku buru-buru bangkit dan keluar dari gerbong bersama Yamamoto-san. Begitu turun kami berdua hanya berdiri diam saja.

"Terima kasih ya sudah mengantarku, Yamamoto-san!" kataku memecahkan keheningan di antara kami. Aku membungkukkan badanku dan membalikkan badanku. Capeknya! Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang, makan, lalu mandi berendam.

"Tunggu!" Yamamoto-san menahan pergelangan tanganku.

"Ada apa Yamamoto-san?" tanyaku. Aku mencoba tetap terdengar tenang padahal jantungku berdebar tidak karuan.

"Biar kuantar sampai ke rumah," katanya sambil tetap menahan pergelangan tanganku.

Aku membalikkan badan dan menganggukkan kepala. Tidak sanggup menolak Yamamoto-san. Kami berdua berdiri diam lagi sebelum Yamamoto-san pelan-pelan melepaskan tanganku.

Sepanjang perjalan ke rumahku lagi-lagi kami berdua hanya saling diam. Yamamoto-san tidak berkata apa-apa lagi semenjak dari stasiun tadi. Yang terdengar di jalan ini hanya bunyi langkah kakiku dan Yamamoto-san.

…

Aduh! Situasi ini menyebalkan sekali! Apa-apaan sih situasi ini?

"Yamamoto-san!" panggilku dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Sepertinya Yamamoto-san agak kaget karena aku tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Kenapa dari tadi diam saja?"

"I- itu. Mmm, ti- tidak kenapa-napa kok. Ahaha," jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tadi aku salah bicara ya?" tanyaku lagi. Jawaban Yamamoto-san mencurigakan. Sepertinya dia menutupi sesuatu.

"Tidak kok! _-san tidak salah!" katanya cepat sambil menatapku.

"Kalau begitu kenapa? Kalau memang aku salah bicara, Yamamoto-san jujur saja."

"…" Kenapa sih Yamamoto-san tidak mau jujur padaku? Sekarang dia malah hanya diam saja.

"_-san tidak salah. Aku yang salah," katanya sambil tersenyum. Tapi entah kenapa senyumnya itu beda dari senyumnya yang biasanya. Ada sesuatu yang lain di senyumnya. Kesedihan? Ataukah itu kebingungan?

"Maksud Yamamoto-san apa?" Aku bingung. Memangnya Yamamoto-san berbuat apa tadi?

"Aku …" kalimat Yamamoto-san terpotong oleh suara teriakan dari arah jalan di depan kami.

"KAKAAAAK!" teriak adikku sambil berlari menerjang ke arahku.

"Kakak kemana saja? Kenapa baru pulang malam-malam begini? Kakak baik-baik saja kan?" tanya adikku bertubi-tubi. Aku tidak sempat menjawab satupun pertanyaannya.

"Lho? Kak Takeshi! Kok ada disini?" tanya adikku lagi sambil menatapku dan Yamamoto-san bergantian dengan seringai yang menyebalkan.

"Ya sudah deh lebih baik kita cepat pulang dulu, kak. Ayah dan ibu khawatir sekali." Adikku menarik tanganku. Setelah beberapa langkah adikku berhenti dan menengok ke belakang.

"Kak Takeshi tidak ikut?" Aku ikut menengok dan melihat Yamamoto-san masih berdiri di tempat yang tadi.

"Tidak. Sekarang sudah malam, lebih baik aku cepat pulang," jawabnya sambil tersnyum dengan senyum khas-nya.

"Sudahlah kak Takeshi ikut saja. Sekalian makan malam di rumahku." Adikku menarik tangan Yamamoto-san dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih telah mengantar kakakku juga," kata adikku sambil menarik tanganku dan Yamamoto-san. Menyeret kami berdua ke rumahku.

"Kami pulang!" kata adikku dengan lantang. Di teras rumah ayah dan ibuku sudah menanti.

"Selamat datang! Kamu dari mana saja sih? Membuat ibu cemas saja!" Ibu dan ayahku langsung menghampiriku dan menatapku dengan tatapan lega.

"Tadi aku-" kalimatku langsung terpotong begitu ibu melihat Yamamoto-san disebelahku.

"Lho! Takeshi-kun?" tanya ibuku bingung.

"Selamat malam om, tante! Tadi saya mengantar _-san pulang. Sekarang saya permisi pulang dulu ya." Yamamoto-san membungkukkan badan dan langsung berbalik hendak pergi.

"Sudah malam. Lebih baik kau makan malam saja dulu disini," kata ayahku sambil memegang pundak Yamamoto-san.

"Eh, tapi-" Ibuku langsung memotong kata-kata Yamamoto-san, "Iya. Takeshi-kun pasti lapar, kan? Ini juga sebagai terima kasih telah mengantar _-chan pulang." Ibuku tersenyum ramah pada Yamamoto-san sementara adikku tersenyum lebar.

Yamamoto-san terlihat ragu-ragu untuk beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum dan berkata, "Baiklah. Terima kasih om, tante!" Lalu dia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil mengobrol dengan adikku. Ayah dan ibuku berjalan didepan dan langsung menuju ke ruang makan.

Aku langsung menuju ke telepon di ruang tamu dan menghubungi nomor rumah Haru. "Moshi-moshi, bisa bicara dengan Haru? Ini dari temannya," kataku begitu saluran telepon sudah terhubung.

"_-chan ya? Sebentar ya, biar om panggilkan Haru dulu," kata ayah Haru.

"Moshi-moshi. Hahiii _-chan!"

"Haru! Kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku khawatir sekali!" Leganya mendengar suara Haru.

"Haru baik-baik saja desu. Tadi Haru langsung pulang, untung kereta berikutnya kosong. _-chan sendiri?" Haru balik bertanya padaku.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Tadi Yamamoto-san mengantarku sampai ke rumah," jawabku.

"Hahii! Kalau begitu sekarang Yamamoto-san ada di rumah _-chan?" Entah kenapa nada suara Haru terdengar terlalu bersemangat.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-napa kook. Ehm ehm, ada yang lagi berbunga-bunga nih. Cieeeh."

"Apa-apaan sih Ha-chan?" Wajahku jadi memerah gara-gara Haru!

"KAKAAAK! Makanan sudah siap! Ayo makan!" panggil adikku dari ruang makan.

"Sudah dulu ya, Ha-chan. Aku sudah dipanggil makan."

"Hahii. Ya sudah deh. Besok jangan lupa cerita-cerita sama Haru ya. Hihihi," kata Haru sambil terkikik sebelum ia menutup telepon.

"Haah," kuhembuskan nafasku. Apa-apaan sih Haru? Yamamoto-san kan cuma mengantarku pulang saja. Itu bukan sesuatu yang spesial, kan?

"Sudah selesai teleponnya _-san?"

"Eh i- iya," jawabku kaget. Sejak kapan Yamamoto-san ada disini? Jangan-jangan dia dengar percakapanku dengan Haru barusan!

"Kalau sudah aku mau pinjam teleponnya sebentar. Aku mau telepon ayahku dulu."

"Ooh. Ini silahkan." Aku menyerahkan gagang telepon ke Yamamoto-san dan berjalan menjauh. Yamamoto-san mengambil gagang telepon itu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Dia langsung memencet tombol-tombol di telepon itu.

"Mmm, _-san ke ruang makan duluan saja. Tak usah menungguku," kata Yamamoto-san dengan gagang telepon masih menempel di telinganya. "Atau _-san masih mau memakai telepon habis ini?"

"Ti- tidak kok. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Yamamoto-san," kataku cepat. Aku langsung buru-buru berjalan ke ruang makan. Aduh! Bagaimana sih aku ini? Bisa-bisanya aku bengong di depan Yamamoto-san.

Keluargaku menunggu sampai Yamamoto-san selesai menelpon dulu baru kami mulai makan. Malam ini kami makan kare ayam dan salad tuna.

Aku duduk di sebelah ibuku sementara Yamamoto-san duduk di sebelah adikku, berhadapan dengan tempat dudukku.

Makan malam hari ini sedikit lebih ramai dari biasanya karena kehadiran Yamamoto-san. Ayah dan ibuku bertanya soal sekolah Yamamoto-san sementara adikku sibuk bicara dengan Yamamoto-san tentang baseball. Aku? Aku hanya diam saja.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya!" Setelah selesai makan Yamamoto-san merapikan piringnya dan berjalan ke bak cuci piring.

"Eh, Takeshi-kun! Tidak apa-apa biar tante yang cuci saja. Lebih baik Takeshi-kun cepat pulang, sekarang sudah gelap," kata ibuku.

"Ahaha. Tidak apa-apa tante! Ini sebagai terima kasih atas makan malamnya. Lagipula tadi aku sudah menelpon rumah kok," jawab Yamamoto-san sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Terima kasih ya, Takeshi-kun." Sepertinya ibu senang tidak perlu repot mengurus piring lagi.

"Sini, biar kubantu." Aku menghampiri Yamamoto-san dan mengambil salah satu piring kotor dan mulai mencuci.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku bisa sendiri _-san."

"Sudahlah. Biar lebih cepat selesai, ok?" Aku merasa tidak enak hati. Yamamoto-san sudah mengantarku pulang masih juga membantu mencuci piring di rumahku. Padahal sekarang kan sudah malam. Sudah jam setengah 8 lebih.

"Terima kasih ya!"

"Apa tidak apa-apa Yamamoto-san pulang sendiri?" tanyaku cemas. "Tidak apa-apa kok!" jawab Yamamoto-san dengan senyum cerianya seperti biasa.

Kami berdua ada di depan pintu rumahku sekarang. Cucian piring sudah beres dan jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam sekarang.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya, Yamamoto-san," kataku sambil mencoba tersenyum walaupun aku merasa cemas. Sebetulnya aku masih penasaran kenapa tadi Yamamoto-san diam saja di kereta, tapi …

Ya sudahlah, sekarang kan sudah malam. Hal itu bisa kutanyakan lain kali.

"Ahaha. Iya, iya aku akan hati-hati." Yamamoto-san berbalik badan dan berjalan pergi namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan berbalik lagi.

"_-san. Soal tadi waktu aku diam saja itu karena …" Yamamoto-san diam sambil menggaruk lehernya. Aku hanya berdiri diam, menunggu Yamamoto-san melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku. Mmm, bagaimana ya bilangnya? Aku entah kenapa aku merasa kesal habis mendengar _-san membicarakan soal Hibari. Mmm yaah kurang lebih begitulah. Ahaha."

Yamamoto-san mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sementara aku hanya bisa berdiri diam. Bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya." Lalu Yamamoto-san langsung berlari pulang, meninggalkanku dalam kebingungan.

"…_entah kenapa aku merasa kesal habis mendengar _-san membicarakan soal Hibari…"_

Apa arti kata-kata Yamamoto-san itu?

"Itu artinya Yamamoto-san cemburu pada si Hibari-san itu desu!" kata Haru dengan ceria.

"Apa-apaan sih, Ha-chan? Buat apa sih Yamamoto-san cemburu?" balasku dengan wajah agak memerah karena mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Aku baru saja selesai bercerita soal kejadian pada hari Senin itu ke Haru. Hari ini sudah hari Jumat. Kemarin-kemarin aku tidak sempat bercerita pada Haru karena banyaknya ulangan.

"Wajar saja Yamamoto-san cemburu! Pria mana sih yang tidak cemburu kalau gadis yang mereka suka membicarakan pria lain."

"Ha-chan! Yamamoto-san tidak suka padaku! Mana mungkin sih?" Yang benar saja, sih. Mana mungkin Yamamoto-san yang begitu populer bisa suka pada gadis biasa sepertiku?

"Hahii! Kenapa tidak mungkin sih! _-chan itu manis, baik, dan pintar! Mana mungkin ada pria yang bisa tak menyukai _-chan!" kata Haru sambil mencubit pipiku.

"_-chan hanya perlu lebih percaya diri saja." Haru melepaskan cubitannya dan tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku hanya bisa balas tersenyum saja. Lebih percaya diri lagi, ya?

"Aku akan berusaha," jawabku pelan. Haru mengangguk-angguk senang mendengar jawabanku itu.

"Begitu dong, _-chan! Kau harus lebih percaya diri! Aku yakin perasaanmu pasti akan sampai kalau kau lebih percaya diri!" Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum saja menanggapi Haru.

Tanpa terasa kereta kami sudah berhenti. Aku dan Haru langsung berjalan keluar dari kereta bersama penumpang lainnya. Setelah saling mengucapkan salam, kami pun pergi ke arah rumah kami masing-masing. Rumahku dan Haru berlawanan arah walau stasiun kereta kami sama.

Ketika aku sudah hampir keluar dari stasiun Haru memanggilku, "_-chan!"

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil menengok menatapnya.

"Jangan lupa, ya besok kita ada janji pergi dengan Kyoko-chan dan Hana-san!"

"Oh, iya!" Aku baru saja teringat bahwa Sabtu besok aku sudah janji pergi dengan Haru, Kyoko, dan Hana. "Terima kasih ya, sudah mengingatkanku!"

"Hahii! Tidak apa-apa kok!"

Setelah itu akhirnya kami saling berpamitan lagi. Walaupun begitu tanpa kusadari Haru belum berjalan pergi dan dia tengah menatapku yang sedang berjalan menjauh sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Haru yakin pasti perasaan _-chan akan tersampaikan jika _-chan lebih percaya diri dan juga dengan _sedikit bantuan," _kata Haru sambil menatap handphone-nya dan menatap sosokku yang berjalan menjauh.

Semakin dekat jarak diantara kita aku terkadang merasa semakin bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan pada perasaan ini?

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Update!**

Hai minnaaa~!

**Buat yang menunggu cerita ini (kayak ada yang nunggu aja *jleb*) maaf ya buat penantiannya!**

Buat yang baru mulai baca saya harap semoga anda senang dengan cerita ini!

Oh ya saya bikin semacam cover buat fic ini!

**Silahkan cari di google, type aja "Yamamoto mengejar hujan deviantart yaklin"..**

**Pasti langsung keluar!**

**Saya penasaran, orang lebih senang review nya dibalas lewat pm atau di fic?**

**Oh ya saya lagi mengikuti lomba photo di fb..**

**Pertama like .com/dolldelightpage?ref=ts**

**terus like gambar ini .?fbid=1689654845957&set=o.120801697943327&type=1&ref=nf**

**Bantuan anda sangat saya hargai!**

**Dan jangan lupa REVIEW nya!**


End file.
